Not Quite Hopeless
by Kouralia
Summary: OC/AU Kaida's accepted to Konoha Boarding School, the best school in fire country! But Somehow she is forced to live in the boys dorm. Will she forget how to be female by year's end? Not if THEY can help it- NO PAIRING TILL LATER also i'm probably removing this story soon.
1. So it begins

"This. Sucks.", Were the only two words I could utter. I looked down at the sheet of paper in my hand, filled with all of my necessary information.

It wasn't informative enough, really. I turned my gaze to the adult in front of me, who was currently trying to explain the situation.

"Oh, it really isn't that bad, Hanae-chan! You'll get a room all to yourself this way." I could only roll my eyes.

"Not that bad? You're sticking me in the guy's dorm. Isn't that against the school rules or something?" I replied, trying to keep calm. I wasn't a short tempered girl by nature, but this was seriously testing my patience.

"I've already explained, there is no other option! And due to your circumstances... I'm sure you understand."

Let me back up a little. Back to July, when the whole stupid thing started.

_I was lying on my bed, sketching something random, while listening to music. It began to take the form of an angel, wings spread wide, hovering over an aged man. The pencil swiped over the blank head of the man, giving him an expression of surprise, eyes trained toward the angel._

"_Kaida sweety! Come downstairs for a bit, won't you?" that was the voice of my mother. Letting a small sigh escape me, I closed the sketchbook with a snap, and made my way downstairs. _

_My mom was grinning from ear to ear, and my dad was smiling warmly. _

"_What's up?" I casually asked. That's also when I noticed a stranger also in the room. He had spiky black hair pulled behind him with a hair tie, as well as a scar across his nose. The man looked about 20-something. _

"_You must be Hanae Kaida. Pleased to meet you, my name is Iruka." The young man politely introduced himself, and held a hand out. _

_I simply nodded and shook his hand uncertainly. "Yeah, that's me."_

"_Kaida, this man is from Konoha Boarding School. You've heard of it before." My mom began. _

_Yep, I've heard of that school. It's really fancy and all that. Only rich kids went there, save for a few braniacs who got there on scholarships. It was one of those schools where you live on the school grounds the whole year, save for holidays._

_Not enough freedom, if you ask me. Yes, it's kinda cool, getting to live away from home. But then again, **you'd always be at school! **Who would want that, really?_

_This makes me wonder a little though. What would a guy who works for the super-prestigious-rich-people-school come looking for me? Do they want me... no way, I'm not that smart! I took their entrance exam, like everyone else in fire country, but I doubt I did that well._

_Well... I did get the highest grade out of anyone at my old middle school, but you can't really compare that to the whole country, it was a small school, only four hundred kids, not much competition._

"_We took the top hundred students from the entrance exam, and chose the most appropriate students from that list to offer a scholarship to our school. And you are one of the candidates."_

_I seriously felt my jaw drop. I scored in the top hundred? From all of fire country! A lot of kids must have decided not to take the exam, then. There's no friggen way I'm that smart._

_My mom took this moment to squeal. "Isn't this so exciting, Kaida? Oh, I always wanted to go to Konoha! But you getting in there is the next best thing!" _

"_So, why would you pick me for this?", I asked this, with genuine curiosity. I may get good marks, but I'm not really a role model student. I fail at most sports, and never really had friends at school. I've even gotten suspended a few times. Not to mention, certain other things..._

"_One major thing that KBS lacks is diversity. We want kids from all different places over the country, and you're one out of 5 good choices in this region. We picked out of a hat, to give you kids equal chance."_

_That actually makes sense. I nodded in understanding._

_Then, Iruka began a long and well practiced speech, one I'm sure he's made dozens of times before._

"_As you know, Konoha Boarding School is a live-in school, hence 'boarding' being in the title. There are two separate buildings for dorms, to separate the genders. There are also two main buildings for classes, and another in between the two, which holds the kitchens, cafeteria, and gyms." _

_At this point he pulled out a map from seemingly no where, and laid it out on the coffee table. I got a good look at the different buildings, but something's off.._

"_What is all the green space?" _

"_That's the school grounds of course. During lunch, and after school hours, but before curfew, you're aloud to wander around there. Of course, there will be patrols, to make sure nothing bad happens- the grounds are very extensive. They include a forested area and a small lake."_

_Wooaahhh! what the hell! This place is insanely rich! This is starting to seem pretty awesome, way cooler than any other high school I had in mind._

"_The boys have their classes in the school building over here, the girls are over here." Iruka continued._

_Waaaaiiiit a second._

"_What's with all the gender separation? I get the dorm thing, but really? Different classes?" I just had to ask. _

"_Well, this school is more or less an old private school and this kind of tradition still takes place. Of course, there are some classes which combine genders, like cooking, and sometimes both guys and girls have their class in the same place and the same time, like gym. Extracurricular activities aren't separated either."_

"_hmm, I guess that makes sense, but it's kind of weird." I concluded, determined to tune the adults out as they now started to speak about specifics that wouldn't matter to me._

_It was a while later, that Iruka left the house, having gotten all the paperwork and everything fixed for the school year. _

"_Everything should be in order now, I look forward to seeing you at KBS, Kaida-chan." _

"_Ah, okay. Bye, Iruka-sensei.", I replied, smiling. This school sounded sweet! _

_It was some time after he left that my older sister (by two years) came back from an outing with her friends. The look on her face was priceless when mom told her where I was going for high school_

_Needless to say, she eventually calmed down from her jealous rage and explained just how lucky she thought I was. _

"_Ooooh, you have no idea, the hot guys who go to that school! A lot of them are famous around Konoha! You have to set one up with me! One of the Uchiha's, preferably, they're so amazing! Though I heard they don't pay attention to just anyone. Maybe one of the guys from that Akatsuki group..."_

"_Chouko! Didn't you hear me earlier! The guys and girls are completely separated! We won't even have the same classes! And besides, I'd never try to hook anyone up with my sister, that's just gross!"_

_I playfully shoved her, and she shoved back. "oh fine, fine. My dreams are shattered I guess." We both laughed at that. Me and my sister were pretty close, despite her relentless teasing._

_The rest of the summer was spent happily, being excited for the new school year, but wanting to enjoy the summer while it lasted. _

Now we're back to where we started. And in case you're just a little confused, here's the situation:

Fact 1- my name is Kaida Hanae. I am a girl, with long green hair, put up in a green ponytail with loose bangs. I have storm gray eyes. I'm short, skinny, and lightweight.

Fact 2- I got into this rich boarding school for free, where the boys and girls are separated.

Fact 3- the girls dorm is packed to the rafters, and they can not fit one more person into the dorms. Probably something to do with what my sister said. A lot of famous "hotties" as she called them, are attending this year.

Fact 4- paying families get first pick for the rooms, and guess what? I'm the only girl in this whole damn place who didn't buy their way in. The other scholarship winners all happened to be dudes. It was randomized, after all. Which brings us to...

Fact 5-They decided to put me in the guys dorm! Well, at the very least I get my own room.

But still. I'm the only female in an entire gigantic building filled with boys. The doors lock, and it's not like I'm worried about getting raped or something, but guhh, it's going to be so awkward and gross and testosterone-filled, isn't it?

"ahem, Hanae-chan? There's one other thing you should know."

"What, there's some way this can be worse? I'm already dreading the long walk from their dorm to my classes."

"You're not going to have to worry about that, actually. Trying to put your classes and information through the computer kept turning up errors. We decided, that instead of changing the system, to just put your classes in with the boys."

I think I just lost my mind for a second there. Are they shitting me? Seriously? This kinda crap only happens in stupid amateur stories made by other dumb teenagers!

"Except for these two classes, which are mixed or combined anyways. We looked at your student files, it seems you'll do fine, whatever classmates you have."

I clutched my head in my hands. Why me?

"This. Sucks._ Ass._" I groaned. The attendant person just smiled sympathetically.

"I'm sorry about the situation. Who knows, by next year the problem may be fixed!" She said to me cheerfully. I could only groan again. Woohoo! It'll be fixed _next_ year, _maybe_! That certainly helps me, doesn't it?

Well, I might as well get going, this problem is not going to be fixed by standing around with a heavy suitcase in front of the information desk. So, turning abruptly on my heels, I strode in the direction of the boys dorms. This year will be an eventful one, to say the least.

* * *

A/N TIME :D sorry people, I know I should lengthen my other fanfictions before starting even more, but I couldn't help myself. I've always wanted to do an Alternate Universe fanfic, and naruto's the perfect choice, because I've never read much past the chuunin exams, around volume 20 or so XD

basically, all I know about the characters that appear after, like the akatsuki, is what I've read on this site. And before you say anything about it not being a reliable source, I've browsed a crapton of akatsuki fanfics, and while most were terrible, I've gotten a good handle on the characters. It's all in the diversity of stories.


	2. I think fangirls are their own species

I looked up at the huge building. The large double doors, the five floors, it looks a lot like a hotel, not a dormitory. Just to be sure, I double checked the plaque placed above the doors. Yep, the undeniable symbol for 'male'. You know, that circle with the arrow coming out of it?

I still have a hard time believing this. I _should_ be heading to the building with the circle and cross above it's doors!

But then again, maybe this really is the girls building. There are enough of them swarmed around the entrance._ Hmm_.

I decided to stand around the back of the crowd, because there were a lot of squealing coming from them, and I do **not** wanna find out the cause of such a horrendous noise. But, they were blocking the entrance to the building, and I'm getting tired of dragging this suitcase around.

"Excuse me, can I get through here?" I started, talking semi-loudly to get the attention of the girls directly in front of me. They didn't even hear me, I think.

"**Excuse me!**"I had to yell now. One of them, a girl with long pink hair and green eyes finally turned to me.

"**What?**" She shouted at me. Her tone wasn't mean, but she had to raise her voice, otherwise it would be lost in the sea of screams that were killing my eardrums.

"**I need to get through here!**" I responded with equal volume. She looked at me with annoyance. Probably thinking 'of course she wants to see what this is all about'. But then she glanced at my suitcase and her look changed to one of confusion.

"**The girls dorm is that way!**" She shouted, pointing across the school grounds. She smiled, happy for being helpful, I guess. Unfortunately, that's not where I was heading.

Before she had a chance to turn back and join in the joyful screeching to whatever was so interesting just inside the glass doors, I elbowed past her. As I passed her shocked face, I replied to her. "**Thanks! I already knew that, though!**"

Now of course, having learned my lesson, I used force to cram my way through the crowd. I think it was after the fourth girl I forcefully pushed aside, that I realized something. The dying-animal-esque noise took the form of names, the closer you got to the doors.

"**Sasuke-kuuunnn!"**

"**Neji-kuun!"**

"**Come baaaack!"**

"**Saaaasukeeee-kuun!"**

ohh. So these people are kind of like my sister then. Treating a bunch of guys like celebrities just because they have higher than average looks, and are rich. I never did understand the whole celebrity worship deal anyways, I guess that's why I'm not affected.

One more girl I threw behind me, and I finally got to the door. I shifted my suitcase handle nervously, and tried the door handle. It was locked.

Of course! I'm so stupid. With all these psychotic teenaged girls pounding to get in, they would certainly lock it. But that doesn't help me, I'm actually _supposed_ to be here!

On the other side of the door was a middle-aged man in a black suit, with a name tag, and earpiece. Cool, they've even got security guards! Or maybe it's just for today. Surely the girls can't go crazy like this every day.

It seemed like the horde of teens behind me were getting curious, seeing a green haired chick in front of the door to the boy's building with a suitcase. They had gone quiet, wanting to see what was happening.

The security guard must have been expecting me, he looked at my face, then down to a photo he held in his hands, then back to me. After nodding to himself, and saying something into his walkie talkie, he opened the doors for me.

Immediately, the noise started up again, and I had to cover my ears and rush inside.

"**What the hell!"**

"**Who's she? Why does she get to come in!"**

"**I want in too!"**

"**I wanna meet the Akatsuki!"**

"**Yaaaaahhh! Itachi-saaaan!"**

The man shut the glass doors behind me, reducing the noise to a muffled rumble. I shook my head, the insane high pitch still ringing in my head. "Thanks for that." I said, looking up at the security guard thankfully.

"No problem, this happens every year. Kaida Hanae, right?" I nodded.

" Do you know what your room number is?" he asked. I stole a quick glance at my information sheet.

"Floor 5, room 42." I answered, looking up for confirmation. He nodded, taking a paper from a pile beside him and giving it to me. I looked at it, as he told me, "Here's a map of class building A, and on the back is class building B."

I "Hmmn"'ed in understanding, and he spoke again.

" Classes start tomorrow, There's a morning alarm, when breakfast starts, at 7:00, and a warning bell at 8:30, as well as a second at 8:50, and the classes start at 9:00 sharp. For bedtime, there is a warning bell at 10:20, after which you have to be in the dorm buildings. The curfew is 11:00, and there's no bell for that, but the hallways will be patrolled."

My head reeled at the information. How am I supposed to remember all this?

"Ah, don't worry, you'll get the hang of it in no time. Now, you can take the elevator to your floor to get your luggage, but there are only a few elevators in the building, so you're expected to take the stairs most of the time."

I smiled. "Thanks. I'll just head up to my room now." I looked over my shoulder at the mob behind the doors. They seemed really angry, and it seemed directed at me.

What the hell did I do? I don't even want to be here! Yet, they seem so outraged by the situation. What are they, jealous of me?

Hmm, if they're jealous of this situation, then they're not right in the head. I smirked at them. They screeched even louder, if that was possible. I had to roll my eyes at that, and before they broke the glass or something, I stepped away from the door.

I made my way to the elevators, which the man pointed out to me. He's right, there were only two elevators for this gigantic building. The stairwell was beside the elevators, and I suppose I should be getting used to walking soon, being on floor 5 and all.

While I was waiting for it to come, a kid my age with blonde spiky walked up to me. More like skipped. The boy pressed the elevator button, like I had just done, and turned to me cheerfully. He then proceeded to jump back in fright.

"Agh! Another one! How'd you get in!" I snorted at his reaction. The guy must have just fought through the crowd of girls, and thought I was one of them.

"Eheheh... I'm actually supposed to be here. They put me here because the girls dorm was full."

"Don't tell me there's more of them coming! No girls better be in my room!" He shouted sorrowfully. He turned to me panic stricken, his blue eyes spread wide. "I don't think I can take it if they scream like that all the time!"

"Oh, I'm the only girl coming over here, and I have a room to myself, so don't worry. I also don't plan on screeching like them any time soon." I explained this calmly, a grin on my face from his cute expression.

"Whew! That's not too bad, then! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" He held a hand out. I laughed quietly, and took it.

"Hanae Kaida. Trust me, it is pretty bad." I grimaced as I said this. Naruto cocked his head in question.

The elevator came down then, and we both stepped in, tugging luggage in with us. As the doors closed, I elaborated.

" I have to take the guys classes too, because of where I'm staying. Basically, I'll be surrounded by boys all year. I'm worried about my sanity. guys are dumb sometimes, no offense."

"hahaha! I never thought about that! It sucks to be you!" Naruto laughed at me, and I grumbled in return.

"I'll protect you, then! Come on, wanna meet my friends after you put your stuff away? They're pretty cool!" He offered joyously. I had to giggle at his hyperactivity

"Okay, sure." As I said that, the elevator stopped and we walked out onto the fifth floor.

"Kaida-chan, what room are you?"

"Oh, um.. 42. What about you?"

"Hey, I'm 45, sweet! It's almost right across from yours!"

We walked together, to find our rooms. I spotted mine the same time he saw his. "Oh, there's mine!" I fumbled for the key I was given earlier.

Opening the door, I found that they must have been prepared for me. The big room in front of me seemed rather empty, it only had one bed sitting in the corner. It looked like it could hold at least three more.

"Wow, You really do get your own room. Right, I've decided! We'll all hang out in your room, it has the most space!" Naruto spoke, right next to my ear, surprising me.

"I guess I would have more space." I agreed, pulling my suitcase over to the bed, and Naruto left to put his clothes away.

Huh, I wonder where those other doors lead? I tested the one to the left. It was a washroom, with a toilet and shower. Awesome!

The door on the right side had a walk-in closet. It was really big, I guess to fit the clothes for four people. There were some clothes in there already, I noticed. I took a closer look at them.

Darn it! I knew I forgot something! It was several copies of the girls school uniform, all in my size. Greeeaaat, I already was going to stick out, being the only girl for most of my classes, but with a skirt, it'll be twice as bad.

Did I ever mention I hate skirts? Not that I don't appreciate girlyness every so often, but skirts are so embarrassing! I left that thought and looked over the whole uniform.

The shirt was white, with a low collar, with a poofy blue plaid bow to sit where a tie would have on a guy. It was a button up shirt, with blue buttons, and the sleeves were long and wide, folded and pinned back to around the elbow. The inside of the sleeves were the same blue plaid pattern as well.

There was also a white jacket with a blue zipper, with blue cuffs and hem. The blue on the jacket was a lot darker as well.

The shoes were black, with a blue stripe around the toe. Beside them were some pairs of sky blue ankle and knee-length socks.

Then there was the horrid _skirt_. It was a decent length, halfway down her thigh, but it was pleated and puffed out slightly, I definitely don't look forward to winter. The first two inches of skirt (the part that holds onto the hips) were a medium blue, and the rest was the same plaid pattern.

Lastly, on the back of the skirt was an even bigger bow than on the shirt, coloured the same blue as the top of the skirt. The edges of the bow had white lines crossing them, creating a diamond pattern. In the center of the bow was the schools symbol.

I sighed. At least we only have to wear a dumb uniform during class hours. I brought most of my casual clothes so I wouldn't have to always were a damn skirt. Speaking of clothes though, I should probably get them unpacked, from my suitcase to the closet. Oh, I'm too lazy right now.

Right, there's one more door to check out, opposite of the door leaving my rooms. I hurried to open it quickly, because Naruto had said something about coming over here.

…

Cool!

It was a room just as big as the bedroom, with a big window, a TV, two big couches, and a desk with a chair in the corner. I went over to the window. _Wooaahh_, I'm high up! I just stared out at the window, dazed a little.

It's not that I'm afraid of heights, it's the opposite. I love heights because of the great view. And this was one amazing view, that's for sure. It's not facing the other buildings. Instead I get to see the calm lake, and the tall trees that framed it.

When I looked harder, I could see an occasional section of the tall steel fence, almost hidden from view, that marked the end of the school's territory. Past it, the trees got even thicker, because this school was on the fringe of konohagakure, it was thick forest all around, for a few miles, save for the road that led back to humanity.

_Knock knock_

I heard someone at the door. It must be Naruto and his friends! I opened the hallway door, revealing... **way too many people!**

A total of eight guys piled into my room. Seeing my expression, Naruto scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "I invited my roommates, and the roommates of my friends. It's fine, right?"

I sighed. "okay, okay, it's fine. You have to meet new people somehow." I let my eyes wander over the group of people.

"Hn, dobe was actually right." A boy with black hair spoke in a deadpan voice. The insult must have been for Naruto, as he Jumped up angrily.

"What are you talking about, teme!"

"the person staying is actually a girl."

I felt a little annoyed at that. What, did he think Naruto couldn't tell the difference between a girl and a boy? Apparently Naruto came to the same conclusion, because he shouted some other insult back at him.

Very loudly, I might add.

"Naruto-kun! Can you please be a little quieter? My head is still sore from trying to get in the building!" I pleaded. Thankfully, he did settle down, after glaring at the spiky black haired boy.

"Okay, Kaida-chan! You guys should introduce yourselves! I don't think she was at our old school."

I agreed to that. "Yep! I live a four hour drive from here."

The one who had been arguing with Naruto spoke first, and spoke little. "Uchiha Sasuke."

hmm... I know that name somewhere...

oh, riiiight! He's the kid that a bunch of the girls were screaming for! I involuntarily shuddered. Sasuke glared at me then, and I felt a little guilty, he must have thought the disgust was aimed at him.

"Sorry, I just remembered something unpleasant. Not your fault most females are insane." I apologized, grinning a little. He shrugged as if he didn't care, but his glare left him, so he must have forgiven me.

"Aren't you a girl too?" Another person commented. He had long and straight black hair, held back by a headband. His features were actually a little effeminate, especially his eyes, which were a light lavender and pupil-less.

He spoke again, probably because I was staring. "Hyuuga Neji." He stated, with a tone that indicated he was surprised I hadn't heard of him before.

Having said that, the others introduced themselves.

"Sabaku Gaara", came from a quiet red head with black rings around his eyes. I wonder why no one was screaming for him at the doors? He looks a lot cuter than that Sasuke kid. I kinda want to hug him... no, better not. Don't want to come off as one of those dumb fan girls

"My name is Aburame Shino." Ah, finally, someone who says a proper introduction.

"Inuzuka Kiba! Nice to meet you!" An cheerful brown haired kid greeted me.

"I'm Akimichi Choji" A rather large boy with swirls drawn on his cheeks, managed to say between mouthfuls of chips.

The last one had yet to introduce himself. He was already taking a nap on my bed. Hmph, I'll teach him to sleep on stranger's furniture without even saying his name!

Choji was about to say something, but I cut him off by walking over to my bed. Grinning evilly, I grasped the cover blanket firmly, the one he was lying on top of,and gave it a good hard yank. Needless to say, the boy fell to the floor with a loud smack. I calmly set the blanket back on the bed, as the spiky haired kid groaned.

Naruto and Kiba Immediately started laughing, and I'm pretty sure I saw Neji and Sasuke smirk. Shino was impossible to tell- he had his mouth covered by a high collar, and Gaara looked slightly amused.

"ugghh, what's your problem, woman?" He mumbled, yawning. 'Woman'? Well, I guess it's not really a mean comment, seeing as I'm the only female in the room- no wait, the whole building.

Still, though. He did fall asleep on my bed after only minutes of entering my room, I think I'm allowed to be annoyed.

"It's Hanae Kaida, not 'woman'. What about you?" I retorted.

"Tch, troublesome. It's Nara Shikamaru." And with that statement, he crossed his legs where he sat, and let his eyes close halfway.

I ignored him now, and looked to the others. An awkward silence sat in the air, and I felt like banging my head into the wall. I _hate_ awkward moments!

Luckily, Naruto broke the spell. He walked around in a circle contemplatively, and abruptly turned to me.

"Kaida-chan! Do you like ramen?"

Well... that was certainly random. But still, I must thank you, Naruto, for bursting the awkward bubble. "Uhm, yes, but it's not in my top ten foods or anything."

"Ahahaha, for me, ramen would take all ten spots! Especially the ramen at Ichiraku's!" Naruto exclaimed, gazing off into the distance with a dreamy look on his face.

...eww, is he drooling..? Oh geez, he is. That's disgusting, Naruto.

At this point I realized that despite the size of the room, there wasn't anything to sit on. Then, I remembered the extra room, with all the chairs and couches. I guess it's a living room of some sort.

I pointed out the existence of that room, and everyone gladly piled into there, where every sitting space was immediately claimed.

"Hey, hey, Kaida-chan, how come you're in the boys dorm, anyway?" Kiba asked me randomly. I might have imagined it, but I think everyone just leaned a bit towards me in curiosity. Except for Naruto though, since I already told him.

"Well, before I say anything, I'll tell you this. I certainly do not want to be stuck with the wrong gender, no offense. But the problem is, there's simply no more room in the girls dorm, every bed filled, apparently."

"That makes no sense. The school doesn't accept students after the dorms have been filled." Holy crap, Sasuke said something. He seems like the anti-social type.

"That's exactly what I thought. Apparently some mistake was made, and they let in one more girl than they should have. By the time they figured out the problem, it was to late to kick out the accepted kids." I elaborated, and then a thought struck my mind.

"They chose to screw me over most likely because I got in for free." I think I saw some surprised glances at that.

"Wow, really! Don't you have to be super smart for them to let you in without paying? Are you as smart as Shikamaru?" I glanced at the lazy kid. He rolled his eyes at Naruto's comment.

Choji decided to elaborate. "Shikamaru's lazy, but when he was younger, he won some insane math competition. So he got a scholarship to Konoha's boarding primary school. Nowadays he scores just high enough to not get kicked out."

Shikamaru just uttered a "troublesome", and closed his eyes again. The people here are certainly unique. I can certainly picture him being secretly a genius.

"No, I'm not that smart. Erm, I think they just picked a few of the top 100 scorers for the entrance exam. I see myself as moderately above average in marks, so for that to happen a lot of people taking the test must have been slacking off, heheh" I explained, slightly embarrassed I don't like talking about marks.

"Well," Kiba announced happily, slinging an arm around my shoulder, "personally, I'm glad Kaida-chan was picked to stay here." I blushed at the compliment.

"Better than those creepy loud stalkers that were outside the door." Naruto spoke, shivering slightly. This created a brief shudder from all the boys, especially Neji and Sasuke.

"**Agreed.**", they all spoke at once. I laughed softly. "Thanks, I'm glad I at least make a better impression than some people have." Seriously, I am actually quite a bit proud of myself. I managed to meet some new friends, and not completely estrange myself from all human contact.

It's not that I'm shy, in fact, I'm almost never afraid to speak my mind. But every kid has their anxieties, right? Especially when they find themselves almost completely separated from their respective gender.

Oh well, it's not like I can't make friends with guys too, right? And there's lunch time, and after school to make some female friends.

* * *

I kept that thought in mind as I talked and joked with my new friends that afternoon. They ran off to their respective rooms before 11:00, it would be bad news to be caught in the wrong room after curfew on the first day, before school had even started.

My room feels really big again, now that they left. Kinda creepy, actually. I'm in my pajamas and under the covers now, and it's pitch black.

I can't hear anything at all, which is a bit of a change from my house, sounds carried really well, so I could usually hear whatever my parents and older sister were doing.

Maybe I'm a bit over my head with this boarding school thing. Not being able to see my parents until Christmas break is going to be annoying. Well, I'm allowed to leave the school on weekends if I have the written permission of both the school and my parents, but the drive is too far, so the only time is Christmas

At least I can say I'll be having an interesting experience here, one not too many others will have had. My sister will be so jealous, when she finds out I made friends with one of the guys she was swooning over, Sasuke.

Not that I really care. He seems like a nice enough guy, we could become pretty good friends I bet, even if he doesn't like to talk a lot, and when he does it's usually him being arrogant. Still, I think most of those fan girls are misled. His hair is pretty cool though, I'll give him that.

And while I'm thinking about guys, I also remember the fan girls were calling for Neji. And that confuses me more than Uchiha. He's even more antisocial, though he does have a pretty awesome eye colour. The only conclusion I can come up with is that girls are strange. Very strange.

I sighed, noting the irony of that last sentence. Rolling over, I closed my eyes and finally drifted off, dreaming pleasantly and momentarily forgetting about the worries of the real world.

* * *

A/N- just need to mention a few things. Number one, I forgot to mention that the full name of the school is Konoha Boarding Secondary School, my bad. There's also Konoha Boarding Primary School, and Konoha Boarding Middle School. They're all part of Konoha Boarding School, but have different campus's, close by to each other, but far enough that you can't just hop a fence and get to the primary from the middle or secondary campus. There's some pretty intense wilderness blocking each of them from view of the others.

Not to mention, I know I said on the summary "no pairings yet" or something similar, there will be one eventually, with kaida and someone, obviously. Might be a few canon characters put together too. But this definitely won't happen for a long time, I haven't even decided who I want her to be with yet.

I DO know she won't end up with: Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Choji, most of the akatsuki (deidara and Hidan are possibilities though), any female, or any teachers

That is definitely not to say that everyone else will have the hots for her, for I hate it when that happens. There might be a large amount of flirting, (if I can manage to write it without making her more of a mary-sue) but that's ONLY because she's the only girl in a building full of guys, and she's decent looking.


	3. The first day is the hardest

**Riiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiing!**

I sighed, the 7:00 bell still echoing in my ears. I want to just fall back asleep, to spite the pointlessly loud wake-up call. But, I would be getting up around now anyways. Wouldn't call myself a morning person exactly, but I certainly don't enjoy wasting the whole morning in bed.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. What's happening again today? Oh right, school's starting. At least it's not for another two hours.

Untangling myself from the blankets I was wrapped in, I made my way to the bathroom. After making sure I knew where the towels were, I decided to take a shower.

It was a quick one, because even though I have the time, I don't really want to sit there for 20 minutes. I dried myself off with a towel, being in no hurry. Not to mention there's a certain thing I want to put off.

Unfortunately, I must now... wear the uniform. I groan as I slip the uniform over my underclothes. Damn it, why can't the school just let us wear what we want? Everything about it is too... girly.

I know that makes me seem like a tomboy, but I'm really not. I just don't like skirts, or overly girly clothes. Or wearing makeup. Or shopping. Okay, I guess I am a little boyish then.

Looking at me, you wouldn't guess though. Because of my hair, that falls to belly-button level. I love my long hair, and it's the one part of my appearance that I take really good care of. I guess because of it's colour, a forest green. It makes me unique, and so I've always liked it.

Getting hair in my face is annoying though, so it usually goes in a high ponytail, with long bangs left out, to put behind my ears. That's what I did to it today as well, after blow drying it first (otherwise it would still be wet well into the first period of school).

The clock on the nightstand beside my bed read 7:30 now. It seems like a good enough time as any to get breakfast. I grab my backpack, filled with school supplies, not to mention my timetable and school map.

I don't think I'll be coming back to my room after breakfast, I want to talk to my new friends for a while, after all, I haven't seen what everyone else has for classes. Hopefully we'll share some of them.

I'm not sure what I'd do if I had a class with only one of the non-talkers. Non-talkers being Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, and Shikamaru, though he's only sort of in this category, because the reason he doesn't talk is because he's trying to fall asleep. When you won't let him close his eyes, he actually holds a conversation well enough, even if "troublesome" is uttered between every sentence.

I halted thoughts long enough to assess myself and make sure nothing was forgotten. The bow around my neck is fastened properly, as is the skirt bow. My green hair is firmly in place, and my gray eyes are clear and bright, no trace of sleepiness left. Finding everything satisfactory, I stepped out into the hall, and closed the door firmly.

Back on topic though, it seems that the best case among the true non-talkers is Sasuke, since he's been Naruto's best friend for a really long time, so he has to be capable of some friendly speech. Neji and Gaara are new additions to "the group" if you want to call it that, because they just happened to be Naruto's and Sasuke's roommates

It's the same deal with Shino and Kiba, who, while being friends with each other, didn't know their roommates (Shikamaru and Choji) before yesterday. It seems that the small group of 4 became a larger group of 8, due to rooming arrangements, and then 9 (if you count me) due to chance encounter at the elevators.

I think Naruto saying something about some girls that he's friends with, because the primary and middle boarding schools didn't separate genders as much. He said he was going to introduce those of us that don't know them some time today.

I make it to the ground floor, using the stairs. There are some random guys milling around and talking. A few of them see me come down the stairs, and they stare weirdly

Word probably hasn't circulated yet that I'm actually supposed to be here. They're most likely wondering how I got in. But I don't have to prove myself, so I walk calmly past them and out the door. They keep staring until I'm far enough outside.

I think I was told somewhere that all the meals were served in the cafeteria, and the cafeteria is in building C.

Now I remember! Building A houses the male classes, building B for the female classes, and building C has the cafeteria, kitchens, library, skating rink, swimming pool, and a gym, with locker rooms attached. The gym area is surrounded by fields for different sports.

I've never been much of a sports enthusiast, but even I feel a little exited for phys'ed at this school. I step up to the main doors, a big letter 'C' set above it. Right when I get in there's a sign hanging from the ceiling, pointing the directions for the library, cafeteria, and sports area.

No wonder we weren't given a map for building C. I turned down the indicated hall to get some breakfast. The double doors to the cafeteria were already in the open position, and I took a look at the cafeteria.

Man, it was_ huge_! There's a surprising amount of kids around. I would think most would want to sleep in. Maybe because it's the first day, and they want a good start? It doesn't matter. I get in a decently sized line for the food. I am so glad they include meals, because I think I'd end up starving. It's not that I'm a horrible cook, I just don't have the patience for meals. Baking on the other hand, is a completely different story...

Hmm... there's a lot of choice, I notice, as I get closer in line. It works like a buffet, people serve themselves, and the pan of each particular dish gets refilled shortly after emptying. Ah, is that bacon I smell? My stomach growls in anticipation

After a few more agonizing moments, I fill my plate with hash browns, a piece of toast, and some delicious bacon. I also fill a glass with milk and take that to an empty table, after searching and failing to find anyone I knew in the crowd.

I only got a few bites in before someone came up to me. I look at her. Pink hair, green eyes... oh! She was that girl I met outside the dorm room. Hard to forget pink hair, there aren't too many girls with that colour.

"Hi, you're that girl who got into the boys dorm, right? My name's Haruno Sakura." She gave a forced grin.

"Oh, yeah, that's me. Hanae Kaida." Sakura nodded and sat down. Immediately she turned to me with a mad gleam in her eyes "How were you allowed in there?"

I looked down at my plate of food. "They just put me in there, because the girls dorm was full. I didn't ask or anything." There was a surge of heat from Sakura, and I saw her twitch.

"Who are you rooming with? It better not be my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed loudly.

I shook my head fervently. "No, I have a room to myself." To this, Sakura's evident rage lowered.

"Hm, still, you are one lucky girl to get into that situation. What I would do to have that happen to me!" She said, and I couldn't help but notice the twinge of jealousy.

I still fail to see the good point in all of this. "If it makes you feel better, I definitely don't feel lucky."

She growled slightly, and I was taken aback. But then she immediately smiled widely.

" Okay, then I'll get the principle to switch us! And then, I can be closer to Sasuke-kun..." Her voice faded, and she looked away. I saw her blush.

Remembering that she was one of the fan girls screaming at the doors earlier, I couldn't help but mutter, "maybe that's not a good idea" She heard, unfortunately.

"What, why? Do you want all the hot guys to yourself?" She turned to me, eyes glaring a challenge. Wow, this girl really loves jumping to conclusions!

"Of course not! I'm not interested in dating yet!" I reply, trying to calm down her growing anger. It was obvious she didn't believe me.

"Well, whatever. You better stay away from Sasuke-kun, or else.", and with that, she stood up. Sakura flipped her long hair over her shoulder, turned to glare at me once more, and walked away. I saw her meet with an even longer haired blonde and the two walked away.

I dazedly finished my breakfast, confused at the pinkettes actions. She seemed like a nice person, when I met her at the dorm entrance. Was that maybe because she was in a good mood? Oh well, that doesn't really matter.

I must have sat there for a while, because before I knew it, Naruto was in my face. "Hey, Kaida! What's up?"

I grinned. " Just sitting here. Where were you guys?"

"Just got up, actually." One by one, they all sat down, with plates filled with food. I watched them scarf down their meals at various speeds.

This table soon became the loudest, despite holding some of the most antisocial people I know. Naruto and Kiba were the loud ones, but forced everyone else to at least say some words. Shikamaru, I noticed, was actually not trying to doze off. Maybe because he sleeps so much in the day, he just can't in the morning?

"I believe the warning bell is about to ring." Shino announced, and I glanced at the big analogue clock on one of the walls. It did indeed read 8:48, two minutes before the bells would ring. Classes aren't for ten minutes after that bell, but I probably need all ten to walk over to the A building, and find my classroom.

"Oh, right! What classes does everyone have?" Kiba asked excitedly. Everyone pulled out their timetables. I looked at mine thoroughly for the first time.

**Hanae Kaida**

Period One- 9:00

_Building A- room 105_

_Advanced English- Jiraiya_

Period Two- 10:30

_Building A- room 237_

_Art- Kurenai_

Lunch Break

Period Three- 12:35

_Building C- gym_

_physical education- Gai_

Period Four- 2:00

_Building A- room 120_

_Advanced Science- Orochimaru_

Of course, me being a scholarship student, I was immediately put in the advanced classes. At least there's no advanced version for gym! I would definitely fail that.

I put the paper down on the table and looked at everyone else's. Looks like.. I have Sasuke and Gaara in English. No wonder, they look pretty smart. No one in art? Damn. Gaara's the only one who has art in his timetable, but it's fourth period.

For gym, I seem to have Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and Kiba. Lastly, fourth period I'm with Shino and Neji. The only people who don't share any classes with me are Shikamaru and Choji.

"Ha, Shikamaru, you avoided being put into the advanced classes! Nice!" Naruto exclaimed. Said slacker grinned, using one hand to perform the 'victory' sign.

I saw that first period had Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba all in regular English Almost makes me want to switch down. But then I wouldn't be able to stay at the school, because the requirement for the scholarship is that I get high enough marks, and have take advanced in all the classes that have those levels.

**Riiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiing!**

An earsplitting bell rang through the building. There was a collective groan across the table. No one made a move to get up, but I just know I'll be late if I don't leave now. "Well, I'm leaving now because I might need all ten minutes. Gaara, Sasuke, see you guys in English."

The two I mentioned glanced at me from the mention of their names. Sasuke nodded slightly, and Gaara just stared at me some more. I shrugged it off, and left the cafeteria.

I spent a good few minutes walking down a path to the class building. But... above the doors there's a 'B'.

I spin on my heel and move off towards the other class building. A few girls passing by give me weird looks. Heh, they probably think I'm skipping. I'd like to see the idiot that would skip the first day of school.

By the time I get to the right building, there's only five minutes left. No problem! I should be able to find the right room in that time, right?

…..

why are these hallways so friggen confusing? Come on, room 105, where are you? I just passed 101, 102, and 103, but suddenly the room numbers went to the 200's with the turn of a corner! Wait, now I'm at the 120's, does that mean I made a wrong turn?

I backtrack for a while, and decide to pick a different hall. Too bad my map is useless, I've always been horrible at reading them, I have no sense of direction.

How long has it been now? Shit, I don't want to be late for my first class on my first day! I pick up my speed.

I almost miss the numbers 105, as I sprint down the hall. Luckily, I caught it from the corner of my eye and skidded to a stop.

I waste no time getting into the room, and I hastily survey my surroundings. There were only a few empty seats, seeing as everyone was seated. Most around Gaara. Weird. I sit to the left of him just as the bell rings.

"Safe!" I whispered to myself happily. I think I see Sasuke smirk slightly, from across the room. He better not be making fun of me. Gaara is as impassive as ever, though he did stare a little.

The teacher decided to stand up from his desk at that point. He looked strange, to say the least. His hair was really long, white, and spiky, and his face had a red line going down from each of his eyes. He looked to be relatively old, but not quite senior age.

Everyone settled down as he stood up, and I hadn't realized how loud it was until they all shut up. I also hadn't realized how many had been staring at me.

"Do any of you know who I am?" The teacher confidently asked. I think his name's Jiraiya, if my timetable's right. Why is he asking this? A few other students mentioned their confusion out loud.

"That's right! It's Jiraiya, author of the award winning, amazingly popular, Icha Icha Paradise series!" He finished that sentence with an absurd pose, smiling like an idiot.

The room was completely silent for a full five seconds. I've never heard of Icha Icha Paradise. It sounds like some kind of dirty perverted book. My thoughts were confirmed as I heard some random guy shout out, recognizing the book series for all its m-rated nastiness.

Jiraiya looked a little disgruntled, and he straightened up again with a frown on his face. He muttered a, "Too mature for you little punks anyway"

He cleared his throat as some kids started talking again, I was embarrassed to hear it was mainly about my presence. "Everyone in the room is supposed to be in the class, so stop talking about it. I'm doing roll call now."

And so he did. When I answered here to my name, one of the guys spoke up. "Why is there a girl in class, sensei?" And even though the question was not directed to me, I answered.

"Because there wasn't anymore room with the girls. Is there a problem with that?" The guy shivered slightly at my icy tone of voice. Yah, I could be a little intimidating if I wanted to be.

"Yep, what she said." Jiraiya concluded, finishing roll call soon after that.

The lesson wasn't anything big, just a quick essay on "What you are looking forward to in the school year", just to get a feel for writing again. Jiraiya leaned back in his desk chair, and made it clear he didn't mind a little chatter.

I kind of wanted to talk to Gaara, but I don't really know what to say. It's not like I really know anything about him, and I don't wanna seem annoying or pushy by forcing him to speak. I glance at him, and it turns out he's looking at me.

His mouth is open, as if he was about to say something. I raise my eyebrow, a silent permission for him to continue.

"You really did need them all." He said simply. I furrowed my eyebrows. What's he talking about?

"All ten minutes." He finished, smirking. Wow, a facial expression! I laugh quietly.

"yeah.. I got lost. I don't have the best sense of direction."

Gaara nods in agreement, and turns back to his paper. I turn back to mine. That was certainly random. Maybe he really isn't that antisocial. Ah well, back to work.

* * *

The rest of English went by without incident. Well, a few random guys tried to talk to me, but I didn't remember any names. When the bell rang, I wasted no time leaving. I have only ten minutes again, and while I don't have to cross buildings, I still don't trust myself to get there without being lost again.

This school is so confusing! I feel like I'm in some sort of maze, and I keep encountering dead ends. Or maybe it's the same dead end, and I've just kept going down the same path? Arrgh! I just need to find room 237!

I head down a path I'm sure I've gone through at least five times, and the room number pops out at me from the wall. I enter the art room sheepishly, if this were anime, there would be a huge sweat drop over my head.

The clock shows that I at least have a few minutes to spare, which means I must be getting the hang of things! Feeling exuberant, I plop down on a nearly empty table, beside some blonde girl.

…

…

…

Wait what? Girl? I thought I was the only girl in this side of the school. I turn to the female in question and look again closely. She's wearing the male uniform, Blue pants, white dress shirt with a blue plaid collar and tie. Waaaiiiit, Now that I look at her chest, it's obvious that she's a he. Now I just feel embarrassed I look away before he can guess what I was thinking.

"You're the girl, aren't you, un?" The guy spoke, and it was made even more obvious his true gender.

"I am a girl, yes. Brilliant observation." This was accompanied with a well deserved eye roll. I didn't want to be overly rude though, so I also supplied my name.

"It's Deidara, un" And then he turned around, rolling his eyes as if I was supposed to know who he was. Jeez, snobby much? Ah well, at least I know the name of one person in this class.

It didn't take long for the teacher to come in. She introduced herself as Kurenai. I'm surprised they have a female teacher for this side of the school, seeing how much they separate the genders. I guess for teachers it doesn't matter.

She started the class off with a simple project- represent what the summer meant to you through art. We even get to pick the medium, and have the first few days of school to complete it.

I'm pretty sure on what I'm going to do. It's going to include the surprise of being accepted to this school, probably in the form of fireworks, and I'm also adding something calm and peaceful, because I had a boring summer overall. That'll be an oak tree, and a little creek winding around it.

I jot down all my ideas onto a sheet of paper, on the back I do a very rough sketch of what I want in the picture. Getting that done, I walk over to the great shelves of art supplies.

Hmmm... what should I use as a medium? There's going to be paint involved, so I want something that won't be bled through. I'm also going to use pencil and pen to sketch and ink the drawing. After some deliberation, I take a huge thick sheet of card stock paper. It gets laid out on my half of the table, taking a considerable amount of space.

I take a glance beside me, Deidara is already hard at work with a gigantic hunk of clay. I never was good at making sculptures, but he certainly knows what he's doing. Then, I take a look around me. Everyone seems to be doing something different, Though most were sketching something out on paper, like me.

It's halfway into the period when I'm interrupted by the blonde beside me. "You like explosions, hmm?" That was an out-of-the-blue question. Then I realize he was talking about the fireworks I was drawing into my picture.

"Well, yeah. I like a lot of colour, and explosives are a great way to express it. These are fireworks though, its a little different." I said, answering the question honestly. He looked thoughtful for a second, then smiled a little.

I grinned in response, and looked over at his work. All he had was the workings of a bicycle. I wonder what it's going to turn into? I stare at it a bit more, before turning back on my own work.

I continued to work on my art. I had sketched the entire picture by the end of the period. I would have gotten into inking, but I spent some of the period talking to Deidara a little bit. He had become decidedly nicer after hearing my opinion on explosives, which is a little strange.

It turns out that his sculpture was going to be a person flying off their bike, which had flipped because of a stick jammed through the wheel. All he had so far was the bicycle, which I found extremely impressive. The bike was so real looking, and when I complimented it, he seemed really cheerful.

There's something weird though. Deidara definitely doesn't look like a freshman, yet he's in first year art. I asked him about it, because he's obviously good at art.

"Oh that? I'm tenth grade, but I failed art because I didn't hand in the theory, yeah. It's dumb and pointless, I don't know why they make you do it." I laughed a little. I wonder how he passed English, if he refuses to do the small amount of writing required to pass art.

"Maybe you'll have better luck this year." I tried to encourage.

"eh" He grumbled, uninterested. I don't understand him. Why would anyone just fail a whole class over the sake of a few pages of written work? Then again, why would I understand, being a scholarship student.

I told him about my predicament here, and he said a few words about his friends too. He told me he was in some sort of group/gang called the Akatsuki. I remember hearing that word shouted by the ridiculous fan girls as well.

Deidara said something about them being the scariest group of students in the school. When I said that he wasn't that scary, he grinned evilly, and said that I just haven't made him mad yet. I guess he really is the unfriendly type, and I just got lucky somehow. It probably had something to do with how he's a pyromaniac who loves explosions, and I was currently making a picture where fireworks were the main subject.

The bell rang, and I found myself satisfied by this period. I've made a new sort-of friend, Putting aside his evil streak (he told me a few of the things he did to people who made fun of his masculinity. I'm really glad I never mentioned my mistake when I first saw him!) Deidara is easy to talk to.

We left the room at the same time. Woot, lunchtime! Deidara hurried ahead, but not before saying, "You're not too unbearable. Maybe if you prove yourself, in a few weeks I might bring you to the Akatsuki table for lunch, yeah!"

I recognized the compliment, even though the whole sentence was rather arrogant. It was probably some kind of honor to get invited to eat with them. Not that I really cared, but the thought was nice.

"Hehe, thanks!" I replied happily. I'm pretty sure the blonde heard me, because he nodded with superiority, and ran ahead. I lost him in the crowd of students, but I don't care. Time to meet up with my friends now.

Trying to get out of the building was much easier. I just went in the same direction as the massive stream of students. I think I got quite a few weirded out stares, from guys still wondering why I was in _their _class building. I tried to ignore them. It's not like I'm doing anything wrong.

I picked up my lunch (they were serving chicken breasts and salad) and scanned the crowd. I easily picked up Naruto's spiky hair, seeing as he was jumping around. Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, and Sasuke were already there. Gaara and Neji weren't in sight, though.

"Hey, Kaida! What's up?" Kiba greeted me cheerfully. I laughed and sat down.

"Lots of stuff, I'll tell you in a bit. Where's Neji and Gaara?"

"Neji ran off when he found out his cousin, Hinata's here. Naruto's trying to drag him back. We haven't seen Gaara yet. I don't think he wants to sit with us, s'not like he talks or anything." He explained. I turned, and saw that Naruto was indeed trying to convince Neji to sit by us.

He was jumping around, and yelling enthusiastically. Neji, who was sitting alone at a small table, was trying to ignore him. I left Naruto to that and turned my gaze to the people I hadn't noticed at the table.

There were two girls. One with brown hair in two buns, and one with shoulder length purple hair. We stared at each other, and Shikamaru intervened.

"That's Kaida, she's the only girl in our dorm. Those two are Hinata and Tenten." He introduced in a quick and simple manner. I smiled, very happy to meet some girls at last (Sakura doesn't count, because she was being stupid.)

I listened to everyone talk for a bit. Eventually Naruto got Neji to come over to the table, but all he did was glare at Hinata. I wonder what's up with that? I don't always get along with my family, but there should be a limit to that.

When the topic came up, I told everyone about my talking with Deidara. They all seemed surprised, and a little... scared? It turns out that Deidara is more evil than I assumed. It seems that I'm extremely lucky that I didn't get on his bad side. Apparently, when one Akatsuki gets pissed at you, then the rest join the cause.

It sounds intimidating, but I just shrug it off. What's done is done, it's not like I'm incurring their wrath by having a friendly conversation. And besides, I don't think he would remember to talk to me again tomorrow. Deidara does have that whole "I'm better than you, be honored I'm letting you breath the same air as me, I can make your life hell with a snap of my fingers" act after all.

Speaking of whom, I scan the cafeteria. It doesn't take long to spot Deidara in his long haired glory. It seems he's busy trying to pry some masked kid off his arm. I laugh to myself. Behold, the mighty Akatsuki! Seriously, their tale looks like a train-wreck. Everyone at the table looks to be fighting with each other, besides a few calm guys, and a blue haired girl.

No one else seems to notice the ridiculous table, so I assume it's a normal occurrence, and turn back to my group. I see something odd happening. There's Sakura and that girl with really long blonde hair. They're both fawning over Sasuke, all googly eyed, while Sasuke sits there with an extremely creeped out expression.

Everyone is ignoring this, except for Naruto, who's shouting angrily about how "everyone is paying attention to Sasuke-teme!" and "Sakura-chan, come over heeeere!". Poor Naruto, having a crush on a girl who won't even look your way.

I decide to take things into my own hands. "Hey, you two. Stop bugging the poor kid. If you really like Sasuke so much, then stop smothering him. He's clearly not the type for PDA, I can tell that and I just met him yesterday."

They both shoot me glares of pure evil. "You just want us to go away so you can have him all to yourself!" Sakura shouts angrily. Her friend adds to the mix, "Aren't you that girl who lives in the boys dorm? Don't be so selfish!"

Sakura nods angrily to this. " How would you know what Sasuke-kun wants, anyway!" I groan at the stupidity. "If you really need me to tell you how I know that, I'll have to question your intelligence."

Their jaws dropped, and I swear I heard Sasuke chuckle.

"Y-you** bitch**!" Sakura and her minion screeched. I held my hands up in surrender. "Calm down, I was just saying what I thought."

"You've just made a huge mistake. You don't want to be on _our_ bad side!" The blonde girl seethed.

"hmm, I guess saying something like that would put me on your hit list, so to speak. I'm not apologizing, though." Sakura glared, probably annoyed by my calm attitude. Like I've said before, I don't get angry too easily.

"And I'm not going to apologize when I call you retarded!" She grinned, and was about to walk away with the last word when I spoke once more.

"Well, I guess we're even then. Except I don't think I'd be able to get a scholarship here if I was retarded, as you call me."

She chose not to answer that, and walked back to her own table, with her friend. Both looked to be steaming with anger. I shook my head, and finished the last few bites of my lunch.

Noticing the brief silence, I glanced around the cafeteria. Everyone was silent, and, you guessed it, staring at me. I even saw the Akatsuki glancing my way, and Deidara was … grinning proudly? I saw him say something to his friends (couldn't hear what, though) which made them stare more intensely.

"**What?**" I said, rather loudly, addressing the whole cafeteria. That broke the silent spell, and everyone was back to what they were doing.

"That was impressive." I heard Sasuke quietly say. I looked at him. "Really? I just kinda said what was off the top of my head. I don't think I was particularly clever, but thanks" I giggled slightly. I don't think Sasuke is used to handing out compliments.

"That was so funny, Kaida! It's not really what you said, but the fact that you just told off the entire fan girl population!" Kiba explained happily.

"But, I just talked to Sakura and her friend, who I don't know." I replied, confused. They seemed to be freshmen too, so they can't be the fan girl ringleaders or anything. After all, this is also their first day of high school

"The blonde's name is Ino. The two of them were the leaders of the Sasuke fan club back in middle school." Shino elaborated. I forgot that pretty much everyone here has gone to the same school, and while may not have known each other before, still know the most infamous students.

"They're allied with other fan clubs, but Sasuke's the most popular, so the whole fan girl population is named that. There's a fan club for Neji, Gaara, and a few others, though Gaara's are scared of him, so they're the most quiet." He continues. I nod attentively.

"And then there's the other faction, the Akatsuki fan girls They're mostly made up of older girls, while the Sasuke group is mostly freshmen and sophomore. Both have a good amount of all age groups though."

"So basically, what you said applies to every fan girl here, and they all know it. Combining the two types, that's over half the entire female population, which is considerably larger than the amount of boys here." He concluded.

"This school is really screwed up, isn't it? I never could understand why you would want to idolize someone." Shino nodded solemnly at that.

I glanced around the table. Sasuke looked disgruntled at the conversation. Tenten was nodding fervently. Hinata was blushing slightly, and Naruto was strangely quiet.

"Something wrong, Naruto?" I asked, concerned. He grinned sheepishly. "Sakura-chan isn't really so bad. She's just a little... quick tempered. Once I prove that teme isn't so great, she'll notice me for sure!"

As he said that, I saw Hinata lower her face, blush increasing as she looked down in sadness. Oh, do I sense a love triangle coming on? I look around the table questioningly, gesturing subtly at Hinata and then st Naruto. Pretty much everyone nodded and grimaced. Hinata had the most obvious crush on Naruto ever witnessed.

"Hey, who knows Naruto, maybe you'll find someone else that you like who acknowledges you." I console him, he just looked at me with a frown, and soon shrugged it off. I grinned at Hinata, and she smiled shyly.

Heh, they're totally polar opposites, but even I can tell they'd be great together, and I'm certainly not one for romance, that's for sure. In fact, I remember one guy telling me he liked me a couple years ago (I was in grade seven at the time). I ended up freaking out and fleeing the scene. Needless to say, he avoided me after that, and no one asked me out again.

At that point the bell rung, and I sat there for a couple seconds, wondering where the time went.

"Well, a bunch of us have gym next, lets walk together!" Naruto suggested. I agreed, it made sense, seeing as Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, and myself all have the same third period. Gaara does too, but he never showed up so we'll have to meet him there.

Because the gym is in the same building as the cafeteria, we don't bother leaving for another five minutes. I wave goodbye to the others, going off to their various classes.

I have a little time to think now. I wonder what the gym teacher will be like? I recall Naruto saying that they combine a class of boys and girls for gym, because both sides have to share the gym, large as it is. That's good, because frankly, I suck at gym, and I hope to find more people in the same situation among the girls than the boys.

When we get to the gym, there's already a mixed crowd of boys and girls. I look around, and am disappointed to find Sakura and Ino in the class. They were in their own little group, surrounded by other girls.

Sakura noticed my look, and turned away as if disgusted. I saw her whisper something to her group of friends that caused a large amount of girly giggling. A few turned, glanced at me, then smirked and turned away, raising my suspicions about the subject of the message.

I sighed. Why doesn't Tenten or Hinata have gym third period? All the females here are fan girls, save for me. They keep staring at Sasuke and blushing whenever he scans the room in distaste, as if they thought he was looking at them. Absolutely pathetic. I don't have anything against high school crushes, but come on!

When the third period bell rang, the gym teacher seemed to leap out of nowhere. I had to avert my eyes, he was wearing bright green spandex, with the most stupid looking bowl cut hair and bushy eyebrows.

"Greetings, youthful students! I am your teacher of physical education, Might Gai! Now, pick out your gym uniform and get changed! We mustn't waste time!" He led us to a table sitting in the corner of the gym. It had various different sized for the two types of gym uniform. Luckily, it wasn't that different, between the guys and girls version.

Both were a white t-shirt, with the schools symbol etched in blue plaid. The girls had smaller sleeves, but still pretty covering. Same with the shorts, guys were cut just above the knee, and for girls it was the same length as the skirt, halfway down the thigh. It was a navy blue colour, with a strip of white, then a strip of black around the end of the shorts.

I looked at the sizes, and concluded that only the small would fit me, the others I would end up swimming in. Hey, I can't help being short! Not to mention, I'm pretty skinny too. I take one of the uniforms to the change rooms

While I change, I listen to the random conversations between the girls. Unsurprisingly, it's mostly to do with the guys of the school, and how "lucky" they were to get the same class as "their Sasuke-kun", considering only gym and a few rare courses (ones that were in so little demand that they had to throw everyone together to make full classes) combined girls and boys.

And when that was said, some girl had to speak up.

"What about that rumor that's been going around? There's supposedly a girl who'd taking classes in the guys building. She even sleeps in their dorm! I'm not sure if it's true though..."

Sakura snickered. "Oh it's true all right. I saw her take her suitcase right into the boys dorm. And when I asked her about it at breakfast, she confirmed it. All the boys, all to herself." She ended the sentence with a growl, making herself angry just by saying it.

I rolled my eyes. They're making it so over-dramatic. It's not like every guy will be falling over around me just because I'm the only girl in their class. The girls continued to gossip, and I tried to ignore it, despite how bad they were making me sound, as if I somehow tricked the system and got into the boys dorm just to spite them all.

It seemed Ino wanted to make my life worse, because before I had a chance to flee the room in my gym clothes, she ratted me out. " That's the girl, actually, Kaida Hanae. Isn't she just the luckiest?"

Every girl immediately turned to me and glared fiercely. At this point, I know nothing could make them change their mind on me, so I just shrugged and nodded, getting the heck out of there before I learn if looks really can kill.

When everyone is finally assembled in the gym, properly dressed, Gai wasted no time deciding our work for the day.

"Today, you will run laps until you can run no more, so I know where to start in improving your youthfulness!" I rolled my eyes. It's the first day, for frak's sake! But, you just know there's no arguing with Gai.

Seriously, this dude acts way younger than he is. He seems to think that him also running the laps will be morally supportive, but all it really does is make me feel really pathetic.

I try to run at a decent speed, which isn't that fast, but I'm at least trying to push my boundaries. I pass Sakura, Ino, and a girl with medium length red hair yet again. They just walk casually, not even breaking a sweat. Of course whenever Sasuke comes around again, they speed up to keep up with him for a little bit, trying to get his attention.

I see Kiba come up from behind me and keep my pace. "What's up?" I panted, not wanting to slow down even further. He grinned shakily, holding back a laugh.

"Getting tired, Kaida?" I glared. He doesn't need to rub it in!

"It's not about the speed, it's about the effort, so shut up." I retorted. He looked slightly taken aback. Eh, what can I say? I'm grumpy when I'm tiring.

Kiba shrugs. "Hey, look over there. Something funny's about to happen." He chuckles as he says this, and I glance where his finger pointed.

Naruto and Sasuke were shoulder-to-shoulder, racing faster than everyone else (holy shit, even faster than Gai!), not paying attention to anyone around them. The competition to be faster than the other was so fierce, that kids were leaping out of the way to avoid the impending wall of rivalry.

Up ahead of them, either unaware or uncaring, I saw a slightly familiar head of red strolling casually down the track. Gaara was making no move to clear out as Naruto and Sasuke sped straight towards him. This, I had to see up close.

I sprinted in an attempt to catch up, Kiba accelerated with me. They were only 10 or so meters ahead when it happened.

_Wham!_

Gaara's back collided with the heads of both rivals, sending the two of them back on their butts, and Gaara face first into the ground. Everyone was silent for a second, and I took this opportunity to enter the scene.

I heard some random girls squeal for Sasuke's health, and quite a few of the boys laughing at the event. Naruto popped back up like he had never been injured and started ranting at Sasuke, who got up soon after, with the grace of a feline.

I walked over to the true victim of all of this. "hey Gaara, are you okay?" I leaned over his unmoving body. He didn't get knocked unconscious, did he?

Nope. The red head slowly turned over, and brought a hand to his grass-stained forehead. I noticed everyone was silent now, wanting to see Gaara's reaction. I just hope he doesn't get a concussion. He sure got slammed into the ground pretty hard.

Said boy shook his head slightly, and took his hand away, glancing at me. I offered a hand, and he silently took it, standing up without much difficulty.

I, trying to be nice to the person who just did a face plant, offered, "Do you need ice for your head? I can probably find some from the nurse's office."

He just stared at me like I grew another head, which was really amusing, coming from his black lined teal eyes. Then he frowned, and looked around him. Suddenly, Gaara's expression was one of rage. Naruto hid behind Kiba, who was equally nervous despite not being involved. Sasuke was sweating profusely, and I don't think it was just from the running.

"Who?" Gaara asked simply, his voice terrifying. No one was saying anything, not even wanting to rat out Naruto. I don't know why everyone's so terrified of Gaara. Wasn't Naruto just talking about how he wanted to hunt Gaara down and bring him to our lunch table only an hour ago?

Well, whatever Gaara had planned, I think he deserves to know who almost gave him a concussion because they were too absorbed in their own little world to watch out for pedestrians. As if he could sense my intentions, he glanced at me.

"Naruto and Sasuke were racing each other and weren't paying attention to what was in front of them. They should have been watching where they were going, but it was a complete accident." Gaara nodded, and glared at the two culprits, eyes narrowed.

"What the heck, Kaida! Why'd you give me away!" Naruto whined very loudly, inching farther away from Gaara. Sasuke just glared at me evilly. He was probably trying to send a message of "_I'll get you for this_" in his eyes.

"Next time don't be so careless, and maybe you two won't bowl over people who are capable of revenge." To that, Sasuke and Naruto angrily replied in unison,

"**It was dobe's/teme's fault!**" I rolled my eyes. The two of them were acting like kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar. And they were still avoiding Gaara's eyes, which where squinting farther as his face become more pissed.

"Stop being dumb, both of you." To that, I got outrages screeches from the girls on the sidelines.

"**Don't you dare call Sasuke dumb! You're the stupid one!**" Was one of the many comments thrown at me. Well, if they kill me now, I have at least the satisfaction of seeing one very disgruntled Uchiha. Naruto merely complained, "Stop acting like a teacher! You're no fun!"

Gaara took this distraction to get behind the two boys. In one swift motion, he gripped the back of their heads, and swung them into the ground with a disturbing amount of force, dirt flying up form the impact. Having exacted revenge, the look of rage left Gaara's face and he turned away, nodded slightly at me before strolling along like he was never interrupted

"Aaaaaahhh! Poor Sasukeeee!" Sakura and Ino screamed in unison. They fought each other to help him up, earning some annoyed glances from other fan girls He slowly got up on his own, clutching his head and sending me a chilling glare.

Meanwhile, I helped Naruto up, who gave me a less intense glare. I held my hands up in surrender. "Sorry, Naruto. It was just kind of mean of you and Sasuke, knocking him over like that. I had to apologize on your behalf's. Besides, he might have done that to someone who didn't even do anything, because you wouldn't fess up."

He grinned apologetically. "Okay, I get it. I hope you don't make a habit of tattling, though! Otherwise, you can't come pranking with me and Kiba."

I laughed and shrugged. "I wouldn't rat you out to a teacher, and if the victim deserves it, my lips are completely sealed." He nods approvingly, and high-fives me.

I look over to Sasuke, silently asking forgiveness. He shakes his head, signaling "_never mind_". That's the best apology I'm getting.

Our youth-obsessed teacher comes jogging forward, about to question everyone's lack of movement, so we quickly take off again. I find myself alone, a sizable gap between me and the next person, in both directions, save Kiba who's jogging beside me again.

There's something I need to know, though. "Hey, Kiba?" I address, turning to my new friend.

"What?" There's no point in sugar-coating it, so I just say it outright.

"Why's everyone scared of Gaara?" He immediately paled. I saw his reaction and just got more confused.

"You didn't seem to mind him when we were all at my room. What gives?"

Kiba cleared his throat. "Well, we're trying to befriend him, well, mostly Naruto, but the fact remains that Gaara's the most dangerous kid you'll meet. Well, that was in middle school, anyways. There might be someone worse than that in the Akatsuki."

"That still doesn't answer my question. Why is he dangerous? Sure, he got mad at Naruto and Sasuke, but almost anyone would have done the same."

Kiba shuddered slightly and continued. "You know how most people get in this school because their parents are rich? A lot of people here have famous parents. For example, my family owns a really high-end dog breeding and training business. The Uchiha's own a large chain of fancy hotels, restaurants, and casinos. They're probably one of the richest here actually."

I nodded. This makes sense, but where's he doing with it?

"To say it bluntly, Gaara's family doesn't get their riches through legal means. His dad's a mafia leader over in Suna. Since he's also the mayor, he controls all of Sunagakure, and is so good at his job that no one has any actual evidence against him."

I frown. Sure, it's kinda scary. But why are we scared of Gaara just because his Dad is a real life villain? Besides, that's all the way in Suna. They have their own fancy school, similar to this one, so the fact that Gaara's over here should prove he has nothing to do with the whole mafia business.

It seemed Kiba wasn't done yet. "What happened today? That was him going easy. They say he's killed people before. Apparently, instead of hiring a hit man, his dad just sent him to kill those who gave him trouble. But then, Gaara got too murderous even for him, and sent him off to Konoha."

I frowned. "Kiba, that's a terrible thing to say! That's obviously a rumor, you shouldn't spread that stuff around. Besides, even if it were true, how the hell would you even know about it?"

"No, it's not a rumor He's got two siblings who are actually sane. They told everyone before he came, to prevent anyone getting killed because they didn't know. Still, not everyone was convinced. I remember the day Gaara transferred to out school." Kiba shivered, and went on with the story.

" A couple of guys were making fun of him because of the 'Ai' kanji on his forehead. It was during lunch, and I was across the cafeteria, but even I heard the scream. Gaara took the fork in his hand, and outright stabbed the guy touching him!

It wasn't just a little prick, either. Blood was gushing out of his hand. And then Gaara starts laughing all creepily, saying something about all the blood, and he turns around, and slashes the other guy in the face. The teachers intervened and managed to get the kids safe. After that day though, the two guys transferred to some other school. I don't think they've stepped foot in Konoha since."

I gulped. Even I get scared sometimes. But still, it's not like Gaara tried to kill them, and it's not like he even drew blood this time, only incurred the same pain as was inflicted to him.

"He didn't do anything like that this time though. Maybe he's changed? Or maybe he's not a bad person to begin with, just had a disturbing childhood." I reasoned. Kiba nodded, recovering from his scare now.

"That's the idea we're working with. But he's still scary, and no one wants to make him mad and chancing a trip to the hospital, or worse."

With those creepy words, the conversation ended, and soon after that, the period. I quickly changed out of my gym wear.

Before we left, Gai made sure to tell us to write our initials and class period on the clothes tags. When that was done, I put mine in the giant hamper. The idea was that at the end of the day, they would be washed, and sorted into baskets based on class. At the beginning of gym period, we would pick our clothes from the basket. The dorm had a similar system, except you wrote the room number on your clothes tag, and the dirty stuff would go into a laundry chute (there were several chutes on each floor).

Right, next I have... science with Shino and Neji. I race to the right building. Needless to say, I'm confused once again and make it just in time. This time I have a few seconds to get comfortable in my seat, in front of Shino, and a few seats across from Neji.

Right on cue, the teacher strides into the room, grinning creepishly. His skin was deathly pale, and his hair long, black, and oily. I don't usually judge a book by its cover, but just the sight of this guy was sending shivers of fear down my spine.

"Hello, class. I am your sensei for science this year, Orochimaru. Do what I say, and we'll get along just fine this semester." okay, now I'm even more freaked out. Everyone has similar thoughts, I see quite a few students shaking like a leaf.

I stand my ground though. No visible signs of fear! I mean, look at Neji over there, he only looks mildly disturbed.

The class is completely silent as Orochimaru goes over the course summary. It seems that using fear works really well to keep kids in line. And when he tells the class to open our notebooks and write some notes, there's not one groan or complaint about it being the first day of school.

The note-taking is so dull, I have to find something to do. I look in front of me and find Shino fiddling with something inside his desk. On closer inspection, there's an ant on his finger. It looks like he's playing with it, putting his fingers in front of each other for the ant to crawl over. I guess he's a bug person.

Nothing much happens in this class. The teacher's too scary to even think of starting a conversation, or passing notes. Let me just tell you, when the bell rang, the room was emptied in record time.

* * *

The rest of the day was a boring blur. So much had happened the first day of school, that I found myself in a daze. Dinner was at 6:30, and I spent it with the gang, not talking much.

At least this time, I wasn't confronted. Tenten mentioned something about Sakura and Ino spreading rumors about me in spite. I really want to know what their problem is...

"So, Kaida, what do you think of KBS so far?" Naruto asked jovially.

"Well... it's certainly an interesting school. I hope I'm still sane by the end of the year."

"Ahaha! Don't worry, you won't be. We've all lost our sanity years ago. That's why this school is so fun!"

* * *

A/N: don't get used to chapters this length. I just wanted a lot to happen the first dya, and didn't want to split the first day of school into two chapters. Having this length of chapter is definitely not the norm. I also find there's a few things I need to make clear:

one- yes, I made Sakura and Ino the bad guys (mostly Sakura). I know it's a terrible cliché, but they're the only people for the job right now. Don't worry though, Sakura fans! She's not going to be the main antagonist, partway through the story something will happen to knock her from her stupidity (same with Ino) she'll also get her haircut then, too. After that Karin will take over as antagonist, because I've never met her in the series and so don't feel guilty about turning her into a bitch :D

Two- I've decided my pairings for Kaida, but they're not gonna happen for a while. It might be somewhat obvious even by now, but I really want to get into the story a little before I pair anyone up.

Three- I'm thinking of working on some canon character pairings ^^ there'll be Naru/Hina of course, and Saku/Lee OR Sasu/Saku (I'm leaning more on Lee though) I might do Neji/Ten, becase everyone seems to like that pairing, but I really don't know enough about Neji or Tenten to do it anytime soon. And maybe Shika/Tema too.


	4. Never trust the Cherry Blossom

Warning: Coarse language. I'm not sure if this chapter is better suited to an M rating, because I don't know much about the varying levels of bad language. I looked at the fiction ratings, but I can't really decide if the words I use or minor or strong coarse language. So you've been warned.

* * *

When I first got stuck in this whole girl-lives-in-the-boys-dorm problem, I thought that the worst thing about it would have to be not being able to spend time with fellow girls. Now I realize that having the ability to walk into a different building each night and not have to deal with those wackos might be a blessing (except for Hinata and Tenten of course, they're pretty awesome). Then again, that's the reason I'm getting this treatment from them in the first place.

There's one girl I have to thank the most for this though. A certain person with hair the shade of bubblegum. What did I even do to deserve this?

It hasn't even been a full week, in fact, it's only the third day! Already, she's got all the girls under her spell. At breakfast, I was approached by no less than four girls, who wanted nothing more than to cuss me out.

The first one wasn't so bad. I was mostly taken aback by her unrighteous rage.

"You're Kaida Hanae, aren't you?" I turned from my scrambled eggs to glance at an anorexic-looking girl with hair pulled into a pointlessly complicated bun. Seriously, it looks like she spent hours. I, on the other hand, had my hair in a simple low ponytail, long bangs tucked behind my ears.

"Yes I am. Who are you?" I asked somewhat politely. Don't want to get on the bad side of someone who already looks peeved at something.

"It doesn't matter who I am! What matter is the things you are doing! You need to stop taking advantage of all those guys, and grow a life. If you don't act like a sneaky little rat, maybe you can get a boyfriend the same way we do!"

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. What does she think I'm doing, again? For certain something perverted, but I'm seriously confused as to what exactly. Oh well, might as well make a little joke.

"The same way 'we' do? You mean throwing yourself at said boy and shooting death glares at any other female to come within five meters? Regardless of a lack of flirting going on?"

To put it simply, she was certainly not pleased. To put it more accurately, she screeched and ran off somewhere. Everyone at the table was looking at me with a "wtf" expression on their faces.

"Well, that was random." I laughed.

"Uh.. are you sure you're okay? That was a serious accusation." I heard Shikamaru ask.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thanks for being concerned, Shika. There could be worse insults, and I'm more surprised than angry anyways." I assured, smiling confidently. I wasn't lying either, I'm happy to say I can take a few measly insults without breaking down.

Then, of course, another girl stalks up to me. This one actually has some meat on her bones, thank god. Her bust size is so outrageously gigantic that I suspect they're not entirely real.

"**You better stay away from Neji-kun and Sasuke-kun, you evil skank!**"

…

…

…

okay, that was _way_ uncalled for! But at least this one is saying her insult to my face. In my opinion, talking behind someone's back is far, far worse than anything said straight up.

Still, I'm really irritated right now.

"They're my friends, and I'm not avoiding them just because some chick I don't know comes up and calls me something mean for no real reason." I finish this off with a cold frown. Just because I'm not angry doesn't mean I'm alright with being called a skank.

She turns to leave too, but not from my glare. The rude female takes a hopeful glance at the two guys mentioned, and flinches back at their expressions. I look over, and _man_, Neji and Sasuke have some freaking awesome evil stares!

When the nameless student left sight, I turned to the two. "Thanks Neji, Sasuke. You guys have some bitching glares there. Makes me jealous." I chuckled, shrugging the incident off again. Neji nodded, stating one word, "practice.". Sasuke smirked, agreeing with the long haired boy.

"What's their problem, anyway?" Kiba complained loudly. "Yeah, if another one comes by to insult you, I'm gonna beat their asses!" Tenten assured me.

"You shouldn't do that, you'll just get in trouble. Besides, it's not as if they know me, they're just really stupid." I grinned, showing that it was okay.

Naruto, who hadn't said much up till now, replied, "Even if you're not mad, I'm getting pissed. I've only known you for a few days, but you're a friend too, and I don't let people talk bad about my friends!" I looked down, embarrassed I haven't had a friend who would stick up for me so much before. It's really sweet, and I can see why Hinata has a huge crush on the guy.

"Thanks, Naruto. You're a really cool guy." I thanked him sincerely, looking him in the eye and smiling widely. His face quickly matched mine, and we high-fived. "Believe it!" He added happily.

"Oh, it's the end of the world now. Someone actually called Naruto 'cool'." Sasuke joked, grinning at the annoyed expression Naruto quickly changed to.

"What was that, Teme!" In retaliation, Naruto reached across the table to smack him over the head with a fist. A comeback was made, and a fight started. I tried to ignore it as best as I could.

The sound of stomping brought my attention elsewhere. I look behind me and this time there are two girls with murder in their eyes. Gah, not more! They better not also be here to insult-

"**Hey, you're that girl who's whoring herself out in the boys dorm!**"

"**I hope you burn in hell for taking advantage of all those guys, you dirty slut!**"

I feel my anger rising now. That is just too far. I'm not a saint, and I'm certainly not taking this many insults with a smile.

"**yeah! We're gonna get you expelled for the shit you're doing! It's only the second day of school, and you've already got this many guys in your claws!"**

At this, everyone at the table gave the girls scathing glares. Even Hinata looked at them angrily! I'm truly happy to have some reliable friends so early in the year.

"Perhaps it would be best if you left, before someone does something... bad." I heard Shino threaten calmly. Kiba and Naruto on the other hand, looked about ready to burst. Shikamaru was giving the girls a mean look that I never thought he could pull off, and Choji had even stopped eating at the remark. Sasuke was giving an even more murderous glare than before, with his lips in a tight frown, and Neji gritted his teeth in annoyance.

There's something I really need to know though, so before they are scared off, I inquire,"Why do you even think I would do something like that? Do you really just assume that of me because I'm in the same dorm as them?"

The girl on the left turned her nose scornfully. "Sakura told us everything. She saw you making out with at least three different guys! If that wasn't enough, she told us about how you managed to trick the school into letting you into the boys dorm! Only someone truly desperate... would do... thaaat..."

Her voice petered out as I stood up slowly. Normally, I would never scare someone like this, being a small size, but I guess she saw the glint in my eyes. It's irrelevant now, though. At the moment, I could care less as to why this random girl was becoming nervous.

All I saw was red for a second, and all I felt was the need to respond. Then it was all over. My fist was in front of me, the girl was on the floor, blood spurting from her nose, and the second one was running away. Best of all, I felt really satisfied all of a sudden. Tears welling pathetically from her eyes, the person whose name I never cared to ask, ran off clutching her possibly broken nose.

I realized the entire school was staring at me again. Now that I think about it, most of the cafeteria had turned silent somewhere in the middle of the two girl's loud accusations. I shook my head, sitting down and hoping no teachers had seen me, not that it'll matter if I get told on, which is more than likely.

Slowly the room filled with chatter again, and I couldn't help but feel happy. My friends were excitedly going over my punch, not having thought I would be capable of it. Multiple said aloud that they know now not to make me angry.

There's one thing off about this, though. I look over at Naruto. His head is down and he seems to be emitting waves of gloom. Oh right, I forgot. He has a crush on Sakura, doesn't he? Hinata is trying to get him to cheer up, but she's to busy stuttering and clearly doesn't know what to say. I sigh, not knowing what to do about it either. On one hand, Sakura has clearly established herself as a bitch. On the other hand, Naruto has a big crush on her. I can only hope he gets over her soon.

Casually, I scan the cafeteria, looking for the head of pink. It doesn't take long to find the rumor spreading spawn of evil. Surprisingly, our eyes meet, and she gives me a smirk of triumph.

Just what is her problem?

That question was one that echoed in my mind for the rest of the day. The only good thing is that apparently I entertained the whole school with my punching act, seeing as I got a few congratulations from some random guys when I made my way down the halls. Deidara made an amusing comment about it during art as well, which surprises me because I thought that for sure he had forgotten my existence

During lunch, we all avoided the subject like the plague, and luckily enough, no one approached me. Same thing with gym. I think that Naruto told Gaara what happened (we still don't know where he goes during lunch) because when our eyes met, he had this impressed grin on his face, as if happy to hear that I made someone bleed.

I'm not overly proud of it, actually. Of course she deserved it, but now all the girls are scared of me, when they already thought I was making out with all my friends. In fact, as soon as I had entered the change room, every girl scooted over to the opposite wall. Even Sakura, though she was smirking.

By fourth period, I decided I could breath a sigh of relief. Considering that I haven't been called down to the office or anything, the girl must have not told a teacher, and there must have not been any school staff in the cafeteria at the time.

Then again, when Orochimaru was passing out some worksheet, he leaned down by my ear and whispered, "Kukuku...Nice punch. I love the smell of blood in the morning." He continued with his creepy chuckling, and I smiled uncertainly, shivering inside from the close proximity. The creepy-as-hell teacher then continued on his path as if nothing had happened.

At least I'm not getting in trouble for it.

Actually, it seems I spoke too soon. When I got back to my dorm room after school, there was a notice clipped on the door knob. Apparently I have detention, and I have to meet with Gai in the gym after supper. I don't know why they can't just call me down, they clearly have the P.A system to do that. Or maybe they just want to embarrass kids by showing the entire dorm by way of doorknob attachment..

It says that I'll be called by the announcements when it's time. I groan, this is going to suuuck!

* * *

I jogged over to the gym right after supper, having already explained about my detention to the gang. It's agreed that I shouldn't have to be punished because the girl deserved it, but at the same time this was kind of expected. That's life for you.

Arriving at the gym, I found my task pretty straight forward. I was to sweep the vast floor, and clean up the change rooms, which have a disturbing amount of crap in them despite it being the first week. At least I get some help! This kid with a bowl cut and bushy eyebrows that made him look like Gai's younger clone. He even talked the same way, yelling about "youth" or whatever. At least he has to wear the uniform like everyone else, I could just imagine him sporting green spandex just like our overenthusiastic gym teacher.

When the teacher finally left, I decided to strike up a conversation. "Hey, what's your name? Mine's Hanae Kaida."

"Oh! I am Rock Lee! Pleased to youthfully meet you!" He replied in a loud and cheerful manner, a little similar to Naruto, actually. That's good, every school needs at least a few people like that, to keep an upbeat atmosphere. Even if they get annoying after a while.

I had to find out something that's been bothering me since I saw him. "So... What did you do to end up with detention? You don't seem like the type to break rules."

"What! Rule breaking? How unyouthful! Of course I didn't do anything, I volunteered to train my stamina!"

I was immediately forced to sweat-drop. "You volunteered for this?"

He looked at me strangely for a second, then came to a realization, with his eyes widening more than they already had been. "You _didn't_ volunteer?"

I chuckled. "Nope! Got detention for punching someone! I have to say she deserved it though."

Is that a spark or recognition crossing his face? "Ohhh! You're the one who punched a girl in the face this morning, and broke her nose! What an unyouthful thing to do, Kaida-san! I hope you take this punishment to heart and not do that again!"

I frowned slightly, pausing from sweeping to lean on my broomstick. "You haven't heard the whole story. You see, this is what happened..."

And then I told him the events leading up to my "unyouthful action". He seemed to understand, and apologized for assuming things. After that we talked about other things. Lee was actually a pretty cool person to talk to. Before long, we had swept the whole gym and were moving onto the change rooms

I took the time to tell him about how I ended up being at this school, and in turn he told me about himself. His family were all famous athletes, explaining his presence at this super-rich school, and he idolized Gai-sensei. He's in my grade, but not in any of my classes, and knows all of my new friends, but just because they've been in the same classes in primary and middle school, and have never properly met each other.

Most interestingly, when I said how Gaara and Neji weren't really part of our high school social circle, we were trying to make them since they're Sasuke's and Naruto's roommates, Lee frowned disapprovingly He then proceeded to tell me about how he challenged Gaara to a "friendly spar" in middle school last year. Gaara had gone psycho and ended up sending Lee to the hospital.

"well you did challenge a guy known for making people bleed to a battle" I pointed out. He laughed a little.

"It was only intended as a training session! I wanted to test my strength, since he was the strongest in the school. I was actually winning for a while, but then he just snapped out of nowhere, and knocked me out! Ever since then, I've kept my distance!" He chuckled sheepishly.

I grinned at him. "Well, I'll keep that in mind! Rule number one: Don't ask Gaara for a battle, it won't end well."

Lee laughed cheerfully, and I joined in. With the good company, detention was soon over. And lucky for me it was only 8:00 when I said bye and left for my dorm room.

"Heh, maybe I should get in trouble more often, and we can hang out in detention again!" I joked.

"Noo, don't do that! Breaking the rules is so unyouthful!"

"I know, I know! Still though, we should hang out sometime. Anyways, see ya!" I waved and strolled away.

"Yeah, bye Kaida-san!" Lee replied, running off to help some other teacher.

When I got to the dorm, I decided against seeing what everyone else was up to and went straight to my room, flopping down on the bed. My good mood immediately deflated with nothing to distract me. What is up with those girls anyways? I'm good at not letting other people's words affect me, but one would have to be a saint to not be affected by that. Obviously, Sakura was the one who set them up to it, she's the bitch, spreading rumors like that.

This brings me to another train of thought. What's Sakura's problem, anyway? I made it clear that I didn't want to start anything, and didn't even want to be in the boys dorm. But nooo, she just had to make things personal by telling everyone I'm a slut. Is she normally like this? I doubt it, otherwise why would Naruto have a crush on her? He's stupid, but not so dumb that he'd crush on a girl who constantly acts like that. He did seem pretty surprised when he found out who was behind the rumors

So that means something about this situation is making her act uncharacteristically bitchy, or at least several degrees more than the usual. Is it me? I don't think I've done anything deserving of revenge. Or does she actually think I'm doing what she's told everyone. In which case, Sakura is clearly delusional.

One thing's for certain. If there are any more incidents caused by this pink haired airhead, I will be hearing an explanation. I won't make her wish she was never born, or get revenge by humiliating her in a spectacular fashion. No, I'm not that dramatic. But there will be a confrontation.

* * *

It was Friday, the last day of the first week of school, when something else did happen. I was unprepared, after obtaining a false sense of security when nothing happened on Thursday Gym just ended, and after changing back into my school uniform, I saw three girls in the hallway. It wasn't the people themselves that caught my attention. No, it was the words they were speaking. I zeroed in on the conversation once I heard me name, putting all my eavesdropping abilities to the test.

"Hanae Kaida... right?"

"Yah. With the long green hair. You were all there Wednesday when she broke Yuriya's nose."

_oh.. so that's the name of that chick. I regret nothing!_

"I dunno... That's kind of cruel, isn't it? She hasn't really done anything to threaten us yet. In fact, she doesn't even look interested in any of the good ones."

_Thank you for the shred of rationality. At least **one** girl in this whole school isn't bat shit crazy._

"Come on, Mika. Were you even listening to President? Sakura-san and her group rule the girls school!"

_Seriously? 'rule the school'? You have got to be kidding! That's the single most cliché thing I've heard this week._

"Besides, living in the same dorm is crime enough. It's not like we're sending her to the hospital, which she almost did to one of us. I heard that Yuriya's nose is _permanently_ disfigured, and she's wearing a mask until her parents pay for an operation!"

_Screw you guys. There's no way that happened. I had to apologize to her yesterday, her nose was fine._

"What? Really? That's horrible! What a bitch!"

"See what I mean? This Kaida chick has to be put in her place."

_Scratch that earlier thought. This is a new record for high school drama cliché._

"Oh, oh! Yomi-chan, we sit beside each other in English, told me that Hanae Kaida wants to take over both sides of the school. That's why she keeps going against Sakura-sans group and tricked her way into the guy's school half."

_Never mind. All three are completely insane. Why do they let people like this into these schools again? Oh yeah, they're all spoiled rich kids that their parents bought into the school. Damn it._

"Geez, how selfish can you get?"

_How stupid can **you** get?_

"Okay, I get it. I'm not guilty at all anymore! I'll help out!"

_Help out what? Please don't tell me there's some crazy plan to get me expelled._

"How many are joining Plan SAMBE:RABI anyways?"

_Sambee rabee? Do I even want to know? Hell yeah I do! Why else would I be eavesdropping?_

"Oh, I don't know. Most of the school. All of the fan clubs are joining it, which means everyone except for a few nerds and lazy asses."

_How come 'all the fan clubs' equates to 'the entire school' anyway? I guess they are referring to just the girl's half, but even so that's messed up._

"Huh, the Akatsuki fangirls and Sasuke faction are working together? Never thought I'd see the day.."

_Hehehe, they make it sound like two warring countries working together to eliminate a third. Even though they are the exact same thing, just obsessing over different people._

"Well, they know they'll be threatened next if they don't help out. It's only a matter of time before that slut works her way to the older grades."

_again with the slut comment? I shook my head in annoyance._ _These people reeeaaaaly like jumping to conclusions. And this is only enforcing my suspicion that this has to do with me in a bad way._

"Wow, even the Gaara fangirls? I thought they were to wimpy to do anything out in the open."

"Yeah, but Gaara seems to be one of Hanae's main interests. Apparently, during gym she practically hangs off his arm. And who knows what happens during inside classes."

_Must. Get. Used. To. Over. Exaggeration Nope, don't think I'll ever be used to the fantastical world of rumor spreading._

"Oh, well you have to give a girl some props if she's brave enough to get close to someone like him, even if she is a bad person. That's why I think the Gaara fangirls are dumb. Sure, he's hot, but he's f***ing terrifying."

_Don't be stupider than you are already people. He's not that scary. I guess he is pretty good looking though , as are many of the guys in this school._

"Back on topic though, what does sambee rabee mean anyway?"

_Good, I almost gave up on finding this tidbit out._

"It's abbreviation. S-A-M-B-E R-A-B-I. I think it was: Small actions make big effects, remove a bad influence. Sambi rabi!"

_That's actually a pretty cool acronym. Sounds catchy. Too bad it also sounds ominous._

"I'm never going to remember that."

"Me neither. I don't understand why that's the name, but Sakura-san founded it, and she's a fan of making weird acronyms."

"It's pretty simple. Basically, we're going to get Hanae Kaida to leave the school. She's the bad influence we're removing. No one wants to get expelled though, so we each do something little, like spreading a rumor, pulling a humiliating, but not fancy prank, or making her late to class."

"Right, so all those little things pile up until she gets sick of it and finally transfers. That's the big effect."

_That made me freeze. I had to stop my inner monologue in anger. They really are making a plan to get me out of the school! This is just on a whole new level of mean, isn't it?_

"Ahh. When does this start, again?"

"Next week. Over the weekend Sakura-san's group is going to separate everyone into groups. Each group'll have a week to do as much damage as possible, because we can't all do it at once."

_And it all leads back to Sakura, doesn't it? This is the last straw. I'll see if I can hear anything else useful, and go to fourth period, and after that, I'm going to ask Sakura what her problem is. Her actions are really testing my patience..._

"Sakura is so smart! This plan is so... high tech or something!"

_ugh.. praise for the undeserving. It's not that complicated of a plan._

"I know! Who else would put in so much thought into a plan to get a single person to leave."

_Hmm... I don't know... I don't think anyone is as big a bitch as Sakura and her groupies._

"Not to mention getting so may people. Pretty much the entire female population. What is that, like 800 kids?"

_Shit, that's a lot of girls who want me gone. I'm going to prove them all wrong though. This is only making me want to stay even more._

"Yeah, the entire dorm is full, and it only houses 800. On the other hand, there's only 600 and something guys. A bunch of the seniors are getting two to a room apparently. I can't be sure though, there hasn't been a ninja mission yet."

_Three letters. WTF._

"Wha-? Ninja Mission? What the hell is that?"

"Hahaha! Oh, our cute little freshman, Mika. Ninja is code for sneaking into the boys dorm at night. We complete these missions secretly every once in a while, to get pictures or just see who rooms with who. Sometimes the boys sneak into our dorm, but I'm pretty sure there's no code words, they just all show up to party."

_Wooow. If they can just sneak into the dorm anyway, why is it such a big deal that I live there? _

"Oh, the ninja missions... I was a part of one once. Good times, good times."

_I could only shudder, almost feeling the evil grin on the older girl._

"Who organizes these things, anyway?"

_Good, finally! Some useful information! Hurray for Mika, the one who asks all the useful questions. It's like she's a spy for me, except she is actually on their side and doesn't know I'm benefiting from her curiosity._

"You don't know? Well, Sakura-san is basically the president of the Sasuke fanclub, and therefore all non-Akatsuki fan activities. Since Sasuke's group came to high school, they are equally sized to the Akatsuki fan-club, and I heard that Sakura's got the Aka-girls around her finger"

_High school politics, people. Sakura is the dictator with world domination on her mind._

"Anywho, she makes all the important decisions, but her inner circle of friends are super important as well. Ino-san works with the club's outer appearance. Basically in charge of group events, and the acceptable fashion styles from week to week."

_And with her highest ranking officers, this could become a reality. Ino is her second-in-command..._

"Karin-san organizes the ninja missions, and how best to act around the guys. She's basically the force behind all the more aggressive tendencies of the club. Karin was actually the one who suggested plan SAMBE:RABI to Sakura."

… _Karin is the War General..._

"And the last one, Tayuya, she's a little less important, but still essential. She's kinda the secretary and treasurer. She keeps everything organized and makes sure events don't interfere, and that everything gets carried out efficiently."

… _and Tayuya is the adviser._

"You know, this is sounding less like a fanclub, and more like a freaking army."

_I totally called it. More importantly, Holy Shit this school has a fangirl army and someone who hates me is at the head of it._

"And that's why we love it."

Noo, that's not why we love it. That's why we're a little scared. I guess they've just never been facing the barrel of _that_ particular shotgun. One I'm about to get shot by in the following weeks of school.

The talking melts to meaningless prattle, and fourth is starting in five minutes, so I take my leave. I must say they looked surprised when I walked out from behind the crowd. When I passed them, I gave an icy glare, just to show that "Yes, yes I did hear what you said about me behind my back, and I am not pleased."

Thinking back though, I can't believe Sakura would do something like that. This tops spreading rumors by a long shot. Forming some kind of secret operation involving the whole female half of the school just to get me to transfer? I don't think that's ever been done outside a cheesy and over dramatic high school movie. I shake my head of those thoughts and make it to science in record time.

It was an uneventful period. I'm glad we didn't have much work to do, because I could not concentrate. My mind kept going back to Sakura and her plans. Will they still be carried out, even after I have a talk with her? If previous actions are any indication, then they most likely will.

More importantly, how bad will it be? I certainly hope that I can handle a little pranking. But what if it gets to be too much? I don't think I could face my Mom if I tried to quit this school. She seemed so excited when I got accepted I know that I'm living her dreams in a way. She always wanted to go to KBS. She has a best friend who's rich, I think her name's Mikoto or something. They were friends back in middle school, but they had to go to different high schools because Mikoto was a part of some super rich family, and Mom couldn't get high enough grades to get a scholarship.

Weirdly enough, the separation didn't really do anything in the long run, and Mom still goes out every once in a while to visit Mikoto and her family. Only by herself though. Apparently she took us when we were toddlers because Mikoto's kids were similar aged, but my sister did something really embarrassing, so now we don't go. I don't even know her last name. It's just "Mikoto", because Mom never did tell us. It would be funny if some of her kids were in this school...

Okay, I can't keep myself distracted anymore. I'm still pissed at Sakura.

Luckily, with that thought the bell rang, and I took no time leaving. The problem now is, where can I find Sakura? I'm hoping she doesn't go straight to the dorm, because I'm not sure if I'm allowed in their dorm. Those are the rules, that you're not allowed to go inside the other gender's dorms except on special events, or written permission from a staff member. Since I belong to the other gender's dorm, I'm not sure if the rule still applies to me.

Well, wait. To find Sakura, maybe I can just ask someone? If she's really the president of the Sasuke fanclub, and if that really does include half the girl's school, then logically half the girls school should know where she is.

Unfortunately it's harder than it sounds. The first group of girls I see (I walked over to the other class building) give me a nasty glare and walk away before I even say anything. I get the chance to ask someone else, but all they answer is "Why should I tell you?"

Okay, seriously. This isn't cool. Time for one more attempt...

This time I find someone by themselves. Maybe she'll be more willing to listen to me without friends to boost the bitchiness factor.

"Excuse me!" I call. The random girl turns around and I recognize her as the girl who was with that Yuriya chick I punched. She made a funny "meep" sound and ran away.

"Well, that just sucks." I comment to myself. How am I supposed to find this girl?

"So I hear you've been looking for me." ...or Sakura can just come to me. That works too.

"Wait, how did you even know that? I only got to ask one person..." I pondered.

"Don't underestimate the power social circles." Ah, that would do it. Regardless of the method, I now have what I want. Hallways are clear, it's just me and pinkie. I might as well get this over with.

"I want to know why you're doing all this." I stated, getting right to the point. Sakura looked confused for a second. Heh, probably wondering how I knew so quickly.

"What do you mean?" She smirked as she said this, not pulling off the clueless act with any skill. I think that's the point though. She wants me to say it outright.

"You know what I mean. Sambe rabi. Considering none of this is my fault, I really wanna know why you're going so far to get rid of me." Her expression darkened.

" What do you mean, going so far? I'm doing what needs to be done. I'm removing the bad influence from the boys. Nothing personal, but that would be you." She accompanied that with a glare. I returned it happily.

"Nothing personal? Anyone would take being called a 'bad influence' personally! If anyone deserves it, it's you!" I raised my voice angrily, and kept going. "Playing on so many girl's insecurities, to get those who would normally be good people to do all these things! And for what? So you can 'take over the school'!"

Sakura actually looked shocked at that. And then her face filled with rage. "No! It was never for that! You don't know anything!" Her voice turned to a yelling pitch. "All of this is for one purpose! And you've threatened everything the second you entered that dorm!"

I was angry enough to raise my voice to match hers. "Then what, Sakura! What the hell is your problem?"

She stepped back, holding her chest. "For one person! It's always been to impress him! All those high marks, the rise to popularity, even taking over the fanclub was to keep them in line to make him happier! And then you come out of no where, and have more of a chance than I do! I won't accept it!"

I became speechless. What? All of this... for a crush? At least it's easy to tell who "he" is. It's gotta be Sasuke, for sure. Now I'm not sure I want to continue. Sakura... is beyond help. It's easy enough for anyone to see I'm not interested.

"Well, I don't think this method if getting his attention is working. I'm not going to bother telling you to give up, if saying that would work, you wouldn't have gone this far already." I said, with a calm but cold tone.

I started walking away. "Don't you turn your back on me! I'm going to make your school life hell! It won't be long before you run home crying!"

I turned my head around, addressing her one last time. "I'll be damned if I simply let your plan work. Go to hell, Sakura." I flipped her the bird, and turned the corner, out of sight.

Now normally, I would never be this rude. Normally, I pride myself in being polite and not losing my temper even when someone doesn't do me the same favor But Sakura, she is beyond anything I have faced in the terms of enemies.

She has gone above and beyond my bar of tolerance. And for that she is going down. I don't care what they do to me, I'm only leaving this school two ways: In a graduation robe or in a body bag.

* * *

a/n- okay, a little dramatic at the end there. Of course she doesn't literally mean that, I'm just showing that Kaida's gotten a lot more attached to this school out of pure stubbornness. Maybe the whole plan thing is a little over the top, but I needed something to get a confrontation going. I like to think Kaida's a tolerant and passive person, taking a lot to get her mad. And I know I'm putting Sakura in a really bad light, but I hope the "she's doing it all to impress Sasuke" will pacify Sakura fans a little. It opens the way for her to eventually get over herself and become a good character, which does happen at some point, I promise (just not for a while, heheheh)

On a last note, I hope you all liked this chapter, and I hope I can update more often. If you like what you see, fave/alert it! If you really like it, a review would be nice (not that I deserve them, considering how much I hate giving reviews myself. I'm a shitty critic, and never know what to say other than "I like it, please continue")


	5. Pranks are a good idea?

It looks like I've managed to live through the first week of school. And I don't think I've ever had so much excitement in all the years of my past schools combined as I've had here. It's kind of interesting, but also insane. For example, I have the whole 'plan to make me transfer out' fiasco starting on Monday. That's going to be interesting, after all, what are they supposed to do when I go to a separate dorm, take separate classes (excluding gym of course) in a separate building.

Then again, the fact that the entire female half of the school is conspiring against me is unbelievable enough. I'm sure they'll find ways. Not that I plan on running away anytime soon.

These thoughts ran around and around in my head as I slept in. Oh, glorious Saturday, how I adore you. By the time I was bored of lying around in bed, it was 9:00. I groaned. Breakfast must be long over by now. Auugh...

Eventually I drag myself out of bed and take a shower. The warm water feels so nice~, so I zone out for a little while, in pure bliss. Luckily, I snap out of it and finish up before my fingers go all wrinkled from the prolonged exposure to water. I dry off and dress into black baggy jeans and a simple dark red t-shirt. I never was much of a fahionista, all my clothes are either just one color, or a simple pattern like stripes.

I walked over to a chair and sat down. What to do? There aren't any organized events yet, no clubs have started up, it being the first weekend at all. I decided to pull out the schedule I got. Below the class times was a reminder that... breakfast goes for an extra hour! Instead of going to 9, when school starts, it goes till 10. And, it's only 9:30 right now, sweet!

I hastily took my hair out of its towel and dried it off, flinging water droplets in all directions as I brushed it. I didn't bother putting it up, after all, breakfast will be over soon and that's the only place I'm going. After opening the window, I deemed it warm enough for sandals and slipped my comfy black flip flops on, going out the door.

At the cafeteria there was a surprisingly large amount of students, both in uniform and not, considering it was the last half hour of breakfast. In fact, I even saw Naruto and Kiba at one of the tables. I filled my plate with hash browns and sausage, then took it to their table.

"Oh, hey Kaida!" Naruto waved to me as I sat down. I returned the gesture.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, partly as a standard question, and partly out of real curiosity. They were hunched together, pencils out, in front of them was a piece of paper with many scribbles on it. And I don't believe for a second that it's homework.

"We're brainstorming! Trying to decide who the victim for our first prank of the year will be." Kiba answered enthusiastically. Naruto nodded fervently.

"Yep! We're trying to think of what kind of prank to try. It can't be anything boring, like propping a door open with a chalkboard eraser at the top, and it can't be anything too elaborate, because those ones are best used for revenge."

I had to chuckle. Sitting down beside Kiba, I looked over at the paper. It was filled with names, and point-form notes detailing why they would be a good target. " I find it weird that you would put so much effort into something like this. Can I see that?" I said, pointing to the paper.

Naruto handed it to me, replying "Yeah sure. Maybe you can pick someone out!"

Kiba added, "Except you probably don't know many people on there..." I nodded, mouth full of hash browns I looked at the list of possible victims between bites of breakfast.

Gai-sensei

-annoying

-insane gym freak

okay, this one I would support, if not for the fact that he would probably have the athletic skills to dodge it.

Kakashi-sensei

-always late

-reads pervy books

This teacher I don't know. Sounds like an ideal target, though.

Jiraiya-sensei

-pervy sage, 'nuff said

Haha, I definitely see where that nick name came from.

Sasuke

I guess because they know each other well enough, they didn't even bother adding reasons.

Sakura

I frowned at this name. In fact, I could barely make it out, because her name was furiously scribbled out, as well as the reason under it, which I couldn't read at all. That would probably be Naruto, being the one with a crush on her. I hope he gets some sense knocked into him...

Ino

Karin

These ones didn't have reasons under them, and since they aren't friends, It's probably because they are common targets.

Girls dorm

-get big reaction

hehehe... that would be good for an elaborate prank, if the girls really are going to do Sambe:Rabi. What sweet revenge that would be. Speaking of which, I need to talk to Hinata or Tenten about that. I'm fully confident that they are having nothing to do with it, but maybe I can get them to tell me more. It'll be like having a spy! I'm sure Tenten wouldn't mind, though Hinata seems way too pure-hearted to act as a spy of any sort.

I spent the rest of my breakfast looking over the variety of pranking methods scrawled under the victim list, and listening to Kiba and Naruto argue over whether a bucket filled with water was better than water balloons or not.

Handing the sheet back, I asked, "So when are you doing this prank of yours?"

Both jesters grinned evilly. "As soon as we figure out who to pull it off on!" I frowned slightly. They really shouldn't be this much into making people suffer.

"Well, if you're going to get in trouble so soon, then you might as well do it on a teacher. They'll be least suspecting at this time of year I should think." I reasoned.

"Oh yeah, great idea! Hey, Naruto! We should do it on Kakashi-sensei since we've got him for English. Either that or Jiraiya." Kiba exclaimed.

"Eh, okay. How about Kakashi? If we get Jiraiya and he catches us, he'll probably make us read his Icha book, and I really can't handle that so early into the year." Naruto accompanied the last sentence with a shudder.

"Yah, good point. Kakashi-sensei it is then. Now, are we going with the paint balloons, or the seat glue?"

Suddenly struck with inspiration, I looked at the list of scenarios. "uh... what about the whoopie-cushion one?"

Naruto turned his head to the side. "But that one needs two people to work on the chair so it gets done fast, and a lookout."

Then Kiba's eyes lighted up. " So, Kaida-chan, what are you doing today?" As if I couldn't tell what he was insinuating.

"No, I'm not chancing getting in trouble so soon. Forget I mentioned it." Kiba let out a short whine and gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"But come oooon, Kaida! That's the perfect one to do! And if you're lookout, then we won't get in trouble in the first place! That's what lookouts are for!"

It seems like Naruto has caught on. "Yeah, come on Kaida-chan, help us out here!" He then gave me the mother of all puppy eyes. The little whisker marks and giant blue eyes completed the look so well I had to turn away lest it work on me.

"What, are you doing anything more interesting that you can't spend some time with your brand new buddies?" Naruto whined. That caught me. It's true that there is absolutely nothing to do today. In fact, my only plans were to go back to my room and play DS for the rest of the day.

I glanced back at the two beggars "Oh fine... But if we get caught, I'll have to get revenge." They jumped up and highfived each other. "Allright! Let's get cracking!" Kiba picked up the sheet of paper and tucked it into his shirt. I stood up from my chair, pushing it in behind me.

"Right, so where are we going, then?"

"Oh, we have to get some supplies. I have the right stuff in my bag back in the dorms." the excitable blonde answered. I sighed in relief.

"Good, I need to put my hair up if we're actually going to go somewhere." Kiba cocked his head at me.

"Why do you need your hair up? It looks good down."

I smiled gratefully "Thanks, but it really get's in the way, especially if I end up having to run." We began to quickly walk back to the dorms.

"Then why don't you cut it?" the dog-like boy questioned.

"Because I like having long hair, despite it's troubles. I guess I just like being able to look at the color." I answered truthfully, fingering a strand of it.

Kiba picked a lock of my green hair, twiddling it experimentally. I didn't mind, my hair was long enough for me to hardly notice. "Green is pretty cool, I guess. Reminds me of a tree."

I rolled my eyes, smacking his hand away. "I'm not a tree." He chuckled.

"Okay, I'll only be a second in here, but you can come check out the room since you haven't been in yet, Kaida." Naruto announced. It appears we got here already. I shrugged, might as well.

When I entered the room, it was immediately obvious which bed was Naruto's. It was, after all, the only one in such a mess. Blankets were strewn everywhere, clothes on and under the bed, and a suitcase with stuff piled clumsily into it stuffed into the corner.

The other beds of course were perfect next to Naruto's, except for one of them. The clothes and area was neat, but the blankets were twisted into a strange tangle... **oh**, there's someone _in_ there! Is that, Gaara? I saw a flash of red hair as the mass moved, and the boy under it surfaced. At the same time, the other guy asleep rose from his bed from the noise Naruto was making, looking for the pranking material.

The end result was two guys getting up at the same time. Both shirtless of course. I stared in confusion, then shock, then... no excuses anymore. I quickly made what sounded like a 'meep' and turned around, fighting off a blush.

"Damn it Naruto, now I'm gonna have yet another fan girl! And this one lives with us!" Sasuke shouted threateningly. I was irritated too.

"Naruto! Why couldn't you tell me to stay out because there are hot shirtless guys still in the vicinity! Why would you tell me to just come in? Geez, now that picture is burned into my memory!" I complained. Naruto started sweating and apologizing profusely. I could hear Kiba laughing from the hallway.

"Oh, somebody's got a crush already!" Kiba sang. I groaned. "I'm gonna kick you in the face if you keep that up." I warned. He pouted, don't ask how I can tell despite there being a wall in between us.

"'Kay, they have a shirt on now. Sorry again, and please don't kill me!" Naruto whimpered. I turned around, and he was thankfully correct.

I bowed my head to the two sleeping beauties. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to see that, and I especially didn't mean to stare like a creeper. You can blame your selves for that though."

Gaara made a non descriptive "hn" noise, and Sasuke gave an annoyed glare, he probably stole his grunting noise or something. Then, as if realizing something, he cocked his head at me.

"You don't act like most girls" He stated. I raised an eyebrow

"It's been established before. Your point being..?" Sasuke just stared at me, demanding me to answer his unspoken question. I rolled my eyes, giving up and answering him without making him ask.

"I think of myself as a very honest, almost blunt, person. Especially around people who I consider to be friends, or friends in the possible making as with your case. I'll admit, both you and Gaara are very attractive individuals, and my hormones agree. However, that doesn't really mean anything, I am a strong disbeliever of love at first site. I would only crush on someone I've known and/or been friends with for a while. So in the fan girl sense, you really don't have to worry about me converting. They stand for everything I don't after all."

It turns out they were all listening for my answer. Naruto smiled a radiatively bright smile. "So we're not losing you to Sasuke! Sweet!"

Kiba readily agreed with Naruto, adding a, "Yeah" for good measure.

Sasuke gave a small, but legitimate smile. "Hn, maybe we could be friends..." He said quietly, I don't think he intended for me to hear. Unfortunately, I have pretty good ears, hehehe.

Gaara had the strangest reaction. It appeared he was trying to keep his emotionless face, but I saw a tiny flicker of surprise coming off his face. Is he shocked that I find him attractive? Nah, that couldn't be it. He's got a fanclub too, doesn't he? I hear mention of it. They may not be active, but you can't just _not _know that you have a fanclub!

"Welp! I've got the supplies, let's go!" Naruto chirped, various items in his hands, most predominantly being the whoopie cushion.

"Yeah, yeah. I need a hair tie first, give me a sec. I just can't wait to get caught setting up a juvenile prank involving farts. Yippeee." I sarcastically replied. I made my way to the hall.

"Wait, since when do you do pranks with the two idiots? Aren't you supposed to be here as a goody-two-shoes?" Sasuke asked, curiosity getting the best of his stoic demeanor.

I turned to him with a lopsided grin. "Since this morning, due to boredom and the most effective puppy dog eyes I have ever had to experience." I poked Naruto's cheek slightly to indicate the perpetrator. He just beamed in triumph.

"Hey, I take pride in my abilities" He said in defense to being the sudden center of attention.

Sasuke snorted. "You have so few, you can't afford not too."

Naruto's vein popped. "And you have none at all" I could tell it was all in good humor luckily. They were just the bickering kind of friends. Unfortunately, I couldn't help but make an amusing connection.

"Come on, stop it. You guys are literally just like an old married couple." I said, giggling. Both of them looked at each other in shock, and then at me in anger.

"We do not!" They said in unison. "Oh wow, talking in synch. Next thing we know, you'll be finishing each other's sentences. I wonder who would take who's last name?" I teased.

Kiba burst into laughter again, and I could have sworn I saw Gaara smirk. Before Sasuke and Naruto could say something that would dig them even deeper into the metaphor, I got their attention.

"Leaving now? Unless you don't want to do the prank. I'm okay with that, but I thought you wanted to get your teacher, correct?" The easily distracted Naruto nodded enthusiastically and quickly left the room, me on his heels.

* * *

With the intruders gone, Sasuke dropped back to bed, while Gaara decided to get up now that he was awake. As the red head performed his morning rituals, he thought about the green haired female.

_I think she's the only person who's actually said something like that too my face. She's probably heard about my past from someone by now. She must think it's just a rumor.. But still, to completely disregard it? And she helped me get revenge on Sasuke and Naruto that day... She probably didn't know the truth at that point though_

_The only thing that I can confirm is that she is very strange compared to other females. _

Sasuke, as he tried to doze off again, was having a similar thought pattern.

_What kind of girl just goes out and blurts that they find someone hot, then excuse it as no big deal then ask for friendship. Also, I never would have taken her, someone who's in here on a scholarship, to go on pranks just because of puppy-dog eyes. Even if they are effective, which I would never admit of course. _

_And what happened between now and the first time we met? She was much more quiet, almost shy, but now she'll threaten to kick Kiba, then go and call me and Naruto an old married couple! I don't really get it, but I suppose not all women are the same._

_She's not just different. She's weird. And maybe that's why I can tolerate her, maybe even as a friend. Huh, female friends? That's a first. _

* * *

I waited at the door impatiently. We made it out the dorms, and to the men's building, thankfully I had gotten my hair elastic. We made it to the teacher's classroom relatively quick. Naruto and Kiba immediately got to work on the teacher's comfy chair.

Naruto had a sewing kit out, and Kiba wielded a pair of very pointy scissors. The plan was to actually sew the whoopie cushion _into _the seat.

"Why do you want to prank your homeroom teacher? What was his name, again?" I asked, very bored at my stand as lookout.

"Oh, it's Hatake Kakashi. We all call him Kakashi cause he doesn't care about us using his first name if we add sensei to the end of it." Kiba informed me. I nodded, waiting for the rest of the answer.

Naruto decided to humor me. "You saw what we put on the sheet, right? Well every day so far, he's shown up really late! It's kind of cool, since it means we can do nothing, but it got boring the last few days, and he always knows who got here when, and marks you late even though he showed up afterwards!"

I giggled. Are all the teachers so weird here? "What other classes do you have? I know you both have English first."

And as Naruto started to happily talk about the teachers in all his classes, Kiba interjecting every other sentence, I saw someone began to walk down the hall.

"Hey, someone's coming. Should we be worried?" I asked curiously. They looked up from their work.

"I'm almost done, I'll see if I can finish it before the walk past. Who is it, anyway?" Naruto replied, turning back to sewing up the hole.

"Um, he's got a face mask, and an eyepatch. His hair is silver and stands up on one side. That's weird, he doesn't look that old.." I said thoughtfully.

"Crap!" I heard Naruto and Kiba hiss in tandem. "It's Kakashi-sensei! We've gotta book it!" Kiba whispered loudly, clearly panicking. Naruto hastily sewed the last thread, and jumped to his feet, abandoning the tools.

"Let's book it!" Naruto ordered, opening the window. But wait! We're not on the first floor! My eyes widened. Did they know that?

"Wai-" I couldn't finish my sentence, before the two of them leaped out the window. I went to the open window, to see the two of them land more or less safely from the second floor to the ground, and sprint out of there. Don't they know I can't make a jump like that?

Feeling thoroughly betrayed, I vowed to get them back, and closed the window. I quickly walked back to pick up their dropped things. Maybe if I took the evidence, the teacher wouldn't think anything of it.

"Pulling pranks on the first weekend? Do you even know who the prank is for?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned, and saw the man from before. Kakashi Hatake.

At a loss for words, I only thought to answer, "um... you?" He sighed visibly.

"Naruto and Kiba got you into this mess, didn't they?" Oh crap. He knows? No, he's probably just saying the most likely explanation.

Regardless, I can't just rat them out, even though they abandoned me, the bastards! Unfortunately I'm also not the best liar.

"N-no they didn't. I did it myself." I said firmly, staring up at the gray haired man. I saw his eye crinkle in amusement.

" You brought sewing supplies to school? And you attempted a prank in the first week on a teacher you don't even know?" I laughed sheepishly.

"Um, yep! That's me, always the prankster" I agreed nervously, inwardly cursing the two real pranksters.

"I heard them leave through the window." He stated, making me pout. If he knew that, why did he make me sweat trying to get them out of trouble?

" ...But I'm a sucker for teamwork. I'll let you all off this time. Make sure you get back at those two for leaving you to take the blame for a prank you probably didn't want to do in the first place." He said, ruffling my hair slightly.

I beamed. "Thanks! I will, though I don't think they realized I can't just jump out the second story window." I ran out the real door, making my way back to the dorms where I'm sure those two idiots are going to be laughing it up.

The first room I tried was Naruto's. When I knocked on the door, a groggy Sasuke answered, wearing the same pajama shirt he threw on when we came in earlier. I know it's been at least an hour since then. I think it's at least 11:00, because we were being lazy about the prank.

I raised my eyebrow. "It's not healthy to sleep in so late you know. Is Naruto here?" He grumbled something incoherently. I guess he really isn't a morning person.

After glaring tiredly at me for a few more seconds, he finally answered, "Why do you need the dobe? Weren't you just with him and dog-breath?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you remember how they were making me do that prank? When someone was coming, they abandoned me! I almost got in trouble, and had to cover for them. Jumped right out a second story window! I'm gonna kick both their asses, so I had to check here first." I answered with annoyance.

He snorted, probably thinking that I got what I deserved for agreeing in the first place. "He's probably over in dog-breath's room." He tried to shut the door in my face, but I blocked it with my foot.

"Wait, which room number?" I blurted quickly. He made a great show about rolling his eyes in exasperation. "38, this floor" I nodded and withdrew my foot. He wasted no time slamming it on me. Whatever, I couldn't care less. Stupid kid can go ahead and waste the whole day.

"42, 40... ah, 38!" I mumbled, looking at the door numbers. Hoping that Sasuke had been telling me the truth, and not saying something random just to get me to leave, I knocked timidly at the door. After a few muffled voices, Shino opened the door. It took me a second to remember his name, I hardly know him after all.

"Excuse me, would Naruto or Kiba happen to be here?" I asked politely. The sun glass wearing boy stood silently, staring at me impassively. Well, he could be making an expression, I couldn't see most of his face.

He slowly inclined his head, beckoning me into the room. "Both of them are here." He answered calmly. I nodded my thanks and walked past him into the room.

This time was also pretty easy to tell who slept where. Two beds were very neat, the one with an ant farm, and several other bug related items had to belong to Shino. His fascination with insects was about the only thing I knew about him.

One bed was messy, with empty potato chip bags strewn around. It could only be Choji's, unless he ate on other people's beds. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't, though.

The other messy bed held the suddenly nervous Naruto and Kiba, who had dropped the comic he was reading with his friend to stare guiltily at me. That one was most likely Kiba's, which left the last, neat bed as Shikamaru's. I hadn't expected him to tidy his bed, being the lazy type, but hey, people can be full of surprises.

Which brings me back to the purpose of coming here. "You two... care to explain in the next 15 seconds why you decided leaving me there, and making me try to get out of it on my own?" I said, angry vein's popping.

Both of them started stuttering for an answer, before Kiba apologized. "We're sorry! How were we supposed to know you would be too scared to escape through the same route?"

"Yeah," Naruto added, " Why didn't you escape through the window?"

"You honestly expected me to be able to leap out of a window not on the ground floor, and land without breaking my neck, or even a leg?" I exclaimed, annoyed by their assumptions.

"Well, yea-" Naruto concluded, before I interrupted him.

"Times up!" I leaped towards them, both cowering in fear. "Ahh, I'm sorry, don't hurt me!" Kiba cried.

Before any other protests could be made, I grabbed both their heads, and swing them together.

**Bonk!**

Satisfied at the pained expressions and head rubbing, I concluded, "Okay, now I forgive you. Don't do it again, okay?" They nodded furtively.

"I didn't know you were this violent. I thought you were really patient and nonviolent and stuff!" I turned to the blonde's question.

"I don't get angry at people I don't know or don't like, or at least I try really hard not to. Getting truly pissed at someone only makes bad stuff happen. But when it comes to someone who is my friend, and they do something dumb, for example what you guys did, then I'm not afraid to show my anger because: one, they should know better, and two, I know I'm not going to go overboard and try to truly hurt them."

They "oooh"-ed in understanding. "Hey, whatcha doing, anyways?" I asked with curiosity. Kiba grinned and pulled out a stack of super hero comic books from under his bed.

"Really, comic books? That's so old school it's kind of hilarious" I commented, chuckling. Naruto readily agreed.

"There's something uniquely satisfying when you look through a classic comic book" He added. I shrugged my shoulders and picked up an offered issue. It seemed to be a superman comic. Heh, I've never read superman before.

I started reading it, laughing at the bad puns, and other indications of it's old publication date. There, I wasted the rest of the day, laughing and joking with my now closer friends. Weekends are the best!

* * *

A/N

I wanted to make the saturday go quicker so we could get into the story more, but I ended up fleshing it out a lot. It's good to see her friendships deepen anyways. The others consider Kaida as a friend, but also as a stranger. Someone who hangs out with the group, but isn't completely accepted as a friend.

Basically, I'm going to have a lot of chapters where she gets to know everyone in small groups. I figure it was easiest to start the bonding with the two most friendly of the group. I'll just say it right now, that she's not going to get to know Shino or Choji too well for sure. There are a lot of characters after all, and they're my least favourite out of the rookie nine.

Anyhow, hope you enjoyed, please review if you did ^^ Reviews make me feel warm and bubbly inside!


End file.
